<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Gamble with Gods by Razorblade_Candy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373103">Don't Gamble with Gods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razorblade_Candy/pseuds/Razorblade_Candy'>Razorblade_Candy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Kami's Bride [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Being gay wasn't uncommon in the Edo Period, Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, Bottom Toshirou, Condoms weren't widely available so enjoy the creampies, Crossdressing, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Dynamics may change when Toshi gets older but it depends on how I feel, Edo Period, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Forced Marriage, Gin is a horn dog, GinHiji - Freeform, Gintoki is twenty five, Hijikata is late sixteen early seventeen, Hijikata is late sixteen/early seventeen, Historical Fantasy, Human Toshirou Hijikata, Kami Gintoki Sakata, Lack of Communication, Lonely Gintoki, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mild non-con, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Possessive Gintoki, Shy Hijikata Toshirou, Sometimes You Get So Angry You Cry, Spoilers, Top Gintoki, Top Gintoki Sakata, Tsundere Hijikata Toshirou, Use Your Words, Younger man is ALWAYS the bottom historically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:49:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razorblade_Candy/pseuds/Razorblade_Candy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a last attempt to save the village Toshirou lives in, he offers himself up as a potential bride for the Kami that resides over the land.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Kami's Bride [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Tepid Introduction, A Stimulating First Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was inspired heavily by Harada’s Hitomigoku Monogatari. Lemme frickin’ tell you i'm OBSESSED. The rest of the story past chapter one will be unique, with references to the work appearing along the way. I cannot get enough of this relationship dichotomy. Flsutered teenaged Hijikata with straight forward, experienced and apathetic Gintoki. This takes place in a tangential universe where Gin is a Kami and Hijikata is an older teenager with a big heart, whether he’d let you know or not is a different story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toshirou had always been strong willed, it had served him well. Many times in fact. He knew what he wanted and went for it. He had just made himself a patchwork family at the dojo he lived at. He practiced diligently to meet his goals and besides that he had things he wanted to protect now. Previously he had been a delinquent going about challenging people with his street style swordsmanship. Things were beginning to look up for the soon to be seventeen year old, at least until the sun had come up today.</p><p>Because of his character, when the opportunity to help save the people of the small village he resided in was discussed he was determined to do it. Everyone he knew had warned him that if he were to be chosen, that was that and there would be nothing that could be done for him. He hardly cared. If he could stop the disease ravaging Mitsuba-chan he was more than ready, if Kondo was able to get by and feed the brat enough for him to grow he was more than ready.</p><p>Their village had been suffering greatly the last three years. Famine and pestilence were a constant worry. In times like these the elders saw fit to send a sacrifice up the mountain to appease the adiaphorous Kami that looked over this land. It was tradition for a young virgin to be chosen, they would be sent up the mountain clad in wedding kimono for the Kami to do as he pleased with.</p><p>The problem however was that Toshirou lived in the country. The population was much less dense now due to the calamity befalling the citizens. There were only four candidates put forward, two of each sex. Because of the circumstances he happened to be offered the chance to be one of them. They were so low on healthy marriageable aged girls that they had to use the boys to reach an appropriate number to choose from. Why they couldn't pick from two was beyond him but then again he knew nearly nothing about the process. It hadn’t happened in generations and he had no details before agreeing. </p><p>There was no way that he would be picked right? A solid seventy five percent chance said he wouldn't be picked.</p><p>The universe had other plans indeed.</p><p>As he stood there wide eyed with trembling hands as he saw the definitive proof. The decorated Omikuji lay on the floor in a pile. The divination ritual performed by the elders pointed clearly to him of all people. He had resigned his fate when he had agreed to be part of this ritual.</p><p>Though, what use would he be to the male mountain guardian? Surely he couldn't be a bride? He was one hundred percent sure that he had seen the proof of his manhood when getting dressed today.</p><p>He heard a sob choked from the crowd, it had to be Mitsuba. Kondo drew quick breath in through his teeth upon hearing the outcome.</p><p>Instead of facing the onlookers he bowed his head and looked to the floor. He allowed the white robes to be tied around him and the white silk shiromuku to be secured with a bright white silk obi. A very feminine one at that. Silvery chrysanthemums danced over the delicate kimono. The irony was that these were probably the most expensive clothes that he had ever worn and he was being sent up the mountain as a sacrifice. The stiff white veil was put over his head as he exited.</p><p>******</p><p>After a long climb up stairs carved into the face of the mountain, they were finally seeming to make progress. It seemed to take forever. He was led by priests chanting incantations up the mountain until they came across a shrine at the lip of a cave.</p><p>He was handed a lit lantern before the group of old men and a priestess descended silently leaving him alone to climb the long and steep stairs to the shrine. The first thing he did was rid himself of the stiff veil and headdress. He kept his hair tied back but tossed all the ornaments onto the ground in frustration. He would need to be able to see. As soon as he reached the summit an amber light coming from the cave mouth caught his attention as the sun had set while he trekked up the stairs in this heavy and uncomfortable Shirobuku. If he ever escaped he would never wear anything like this again. Like it even mattered. Who was to say that the god wouldn't be angered when he was discovered to have a deep voice and a few extra parts. He may be murdered.</p><p>Or worse, the God could be into it. Being touched by another person, especially a man made him uncomfortable. He’d never so much as had his first kiss so how could he possibly be a bride? How do men even do those things together? </p><p>The worries swirled around in his brain as he slowly and quietly approached the mouth of the cave, fireflies danced in the warm summer night. Crickets could be heard chirping away, he took it in for a moment before forcing himself to look inside the cavern on the side of the mountain. After all he may never be outside again.</p><p>As he leaned into the lip cautiously he wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him. There seemed to be a hearth smouldering in the center of a cave, next to which was a dilapidated old cottage with rotting wood and torn shoji doors. Who would build a house in a cave? Much less something like this. It looked so old rain would destroy it. </p><p>A voice echoed through the dim light from further inside the cave then seemed possible.<br/>
“Suspicious aren't you?” A male voice chided.</p><p>Toshirou looked around to locate where the disembodied voice was coming from. He placed his lantern on the floor or the cave so his hands would be free if he needed to defend himself.</p><p>“Come here, into the cottage.” Again it spoke, echoing unnaturally off of the craggy rocks.</p><p>He wasn't stupid. He had paid attention to folktales and something immediately alerted him that there was something wrong here. Would a God not show themselves, commanding him to bow in reverence? Since when did Kami ask you to let yourself in, into what exactly was uncertain. Lazy bastard. It had to be a fox or a Yokai.</p><p>“Brave too considering you're willing to defy me.” The masculine voice boomed.</p><p>Suddenly the dark haired boy felt himself being pulled deeper into the cave by an unseen force. He was powerless to move his limbs or struggle as he gilded over the ground. The shoji clacked as it slammed to the side, and the door opened.</p><p>Inside was spectacular. Marble floors, rich dark wood and finery everywhere. Gilded beams and carved ornate furniture. It was opulent by the standard for his country village. He couldn't help but stare as the invisible force pushed him inside before slamming the shoji screen closed behind him.</p><p>The force from behind him suddenly lapsed, not pressing against his back anymore. He stumbled to regain balance. Turning to face the paper door, Toushirou immediately tried to pry it open again. It was impenetrable. The paper screen was as hard as steel. The likelihood that he would escape this seemed to be growing slimmer and slimmer as time passed.</p><p>Without any kind of warning he felt himself being grasped around his chest from behind. Large pale hands with long and pointed nails pressed him close to the body behind him.</p><p>“Ahhh- you seem to be quite flat chested.” The stranger remarked. “No more than eighteen i'd say…”</p><p>Toshirou spun around to examine the man holding him. He has a halo of silver curls falling into blood red eyes. His skin was pale and his expression reminded him of an apathetic white cat. Mischievous. One of the first thoughts to push itself across his queries was how angelic the creature looked. Ethereal almost, definitely not a normal human being.</p><p>“M’ a boy…” The young man muttered while staring wide eyed at the being in front of him. They seemed to be five years apart or so. At least he wasn't an old man, not that he knew whether Kami aged or not. He could be three hundred years old but just look twenty five.</p><p>“Things must be getting desperate for them to send me a scrawny guy like you instead of a buxom virgin.” The silver haired man remarked while looking Toshirou up and down like he was inspecting a meal laid before him. “I suppose I'll humbly accept the offering regardless, since they seem the village has such poor prospects.”</p><p>Toshirou stares at the man in front of him, barely able to blink. It sounded like the Kami was trying to be charitable by accepting such a subpar bride.</p><p>The young man felt slighted by the comment even though he had no desire to be here or to be the bride of this guy. “Like you're a catch…” Toshirou mumbled.</p><p>The older man gripped Toshi by the back of his neck, pressing his sharp claw like nails into the sides of his tender throat just enough to sting. “What an insolent bride.”</p><p>“Excuse me for not wanting to be betrothed to a Kami I don't even know, much less a man.”</p><p>“Ahh but a male is perfect. You can't carry my child, and it would be troublesome to have a bunch of halfling spawn. I can spill my seed inside you as many times as I like without having to consider pregnancy.”</p><p>The young man's face reddened at the comment. He was starting to feel dizzy and deep unease at the prospect of being made to lie beneath this thing. How he wasn't certain exactly but he had a feeling that something would have to go in somewhere for the Kami to ‘cum inside’.</p><p>“Come, I had a room and a wedding banquet prepared for you.” The mysterious Kami loosen his grip on the dark haired boy's neck, pressing his palm against his lower back in order to steer him.</p><p>Toshirou was pushed inside of the odd house where servants led him to a full banquet  where he was served copious amounts of chilled saki and more meat than he had ever seen in one sitting. More food in one place then he had seen in years. Besides the attendants, he was completely alone. The food laid before him looked like it should be served to at least fifteen people. The silver haired Kami was nowhere in the room and there were no guests either.</p><p>He nibbled while tossing back cup after cup of the smooth rice wine. After years of never having enough to go around, he felt guilty for not eating but the anxiety he was feeling overshadowed it completely. It wasn't hard to tell that it was of impeccable quality. He desperately needed something to set him at ease. He was mildly glad no one was around, he trembled like a lost child.</p><p>Now that his brain was swimming in a pleasantly drunk haze he was led into the adjacent room where a double futon was laid out with silk sheets and beautifully embroidered blankets. This room was just as lush as the rest of the things he’d seen in the house. Oil lamps were placed in the corners to light the room, giving it an orange glow.</p><p>He kneels next to the bed laid out on the floor, it looks too perfect for him to sit on it freely. If he did not kneel he would surely collapse from the anxiety consuming him. The gravity of the situation was starting to sink in and this caused him to panic. The attendant stands at the door, looking off into the distance while wearing a demure smile. She’s not quite human either by the looks of her. She lingers there just like she had when he had been thrust in front of the table overflowing with food.</p><p>In suffocating silence he begins to breath again, uncertain of what is to come. Whatever it was, he would have to put up with it for the sake of those he had to leave behind in the village. He was willing to offer himself up to be played with if it meant that Kondo, Sougo and Mitsuba would be spared.</p><p>The paper door slid open, the silver Kami was standing in the threshold just a few feet away from him. The attendant bows and leaves quickly, closing the door behind her. The room seems to dim itself with her departure. The light was now faint, painting little rays of amber across his soft features. He stares at the other man, taking in his masculine face. Toshirou can tell he is handsome, why would he want some plain country boy like him?</p><p>The red eyes stare back at him intensely as if backlit. The crimson orbs were mesmerizing in the low light. There was something about him that was otherworldly. His features were just too perfect, almost eerie.</p><p>“Face me.” The man behind him commands. Not in a harsh way, but almost like a request.</p><p>Toshirou obediently rises on shaking legs, turning to face the grinning Kami.</p><p>His clawed hands are on him before he can register what's happening. The obi of his wedding Kimono was untied at record speed, as if the pale hands once again had help from an unseen force. One by one his layered robes were stripped until he stood in his thin linen underrobe, the last piece of modesty he had before being stripped to his fundoshi. No one had ever seen him in his underwear apart from bathing. He shivers from being seen by another man being vulnerable like this. It was completely different with the knowledge he was going to be taken.</p><p>The pale Kami leads him to the futon, giving him a playful shove sending him to stumble onto his back, supporting his upper body on his elbow. Before he can complain the other man is practically lying on top of him while hovering betwixt his legs. He was only about two inches away from being pressed flush against him.</p><p>“Now that I finally have a bride of my own, I can't wait to taste it.” The being stated in a sultry voice.</p><p>Warm and soft lips pressed against Toshirou's. The kiss was testing and almost tender. It makes the boy's heart speed up, causing his stomach to lurch inside him. He had never kissed before and this feeling was completely new. A red hot blush radiated from his cheeks as the silver haired man pulled back before pressing another patient kiss to his lips.</p><p>“I see… You are in all means as virgin as they come, ne?” He looks to him with a knowing smile. “How was your first kiss?”</p><p>Toshirou sat stunned. How had he known he hadn't kissed before? Could he hear his thoughts? This was too embarrassing. Why couldn't this guy just rape him quietly instead of making his heart pound? His palms were sweating. Why did kissing feel so good? Why did kissing the Kami feel so good?</p><p>“Well, shall we move on?” The Kami asks with a deepness in his voice that had not recently been there. It was almost like a growl.</p><p>Toshi’s robe was yanked away from his shoulders by the sharp nails. It shredded the cloth and it’s left to hang around the sash tied across his hips. His underwear was exposed beneath the shifting fabric. Now lying flat on his back the silver Kami pinned his hands above his head with ease while trailing kisses and small bites down his neck and across his collar bone. He held back any unsightly noises as he was forcibly introduced to this new form of pleasure.</p><p>The man above him began to move his tongue over his chest, open mouthed kisses were placed across his flushed skin. Then his nipple was greedily sucked into the warm mouth of the older man.</p><p>Toshirou whimpered from the sensitivity sprouting from the small nub on his chest. Warm fingers pinched and rubbed at his other little bud adjacent, which was now hard from the stimulation. He shivered.</p><p>He felt a wave of pleasure sear his stomach and settle in his loins. He’s had an erection before, but never in front of another person and he wants to shrink away before he is found out. The silver haired man's ministrations were causing him to stiffen up against his will. After all he was a teenage boy, flooded with hormones. To make matters worse he never had the energy after training or privacy to take care of his urges.  </p><p>He feels powerless to push the God away from him. He can't find the strength in his arms to break free from the hold on his wrists. He squirms as his pert nipples are played with. The minor touches and licks are enough to have him fully erect in no time at all. Before he can catch himself he rolls his hips into the air between himself and the Kami. He wants to be struck dead right there from the mortification.</p><p>“Sensitive are we?” The words drip from the silver haired man's lips with evident sexual interest, as sweet as honey.</p><p>Toshirou gasps in response as one of his nipples is twisted by the calloused fingers. “I haven't even touched your prick and yet you're already like this.” He drags his finger down the tented garment with his free hand.</p><p>The young man twists his head to press into his arm in order to obscure his face. “D-Don’t touch there.”</p><p>“What about licking?” The Kami hummed. </p><p>Before he can register what this would mean his underwear is being yanked away to reveal his leaking cock. It twitches from the air caressing it as it springs from the cloth. The Kami laps a stripe down his abs and to the expanse of flesh above the sash. The silver haired man breathes a heavy warm breath against his erection as he descends.</p><p>“Stop! That’s dirty! Don't put it in your mou-” He pleaded before being engulfed all in one go. An uncharacteristically high mewl leaves his lips. He whines and struggles underneath the strong man who is relentless with his attack. The Kami releases his hand to play with his chest again.</p><p>He’s never been touched by another person before, much less been licked by one. He feels his cock throb and twitch inside the tight hot cavern that's sucking him in. Sweat breaks out across his body as he convulses with unimaginable pleasure. The heat continues to coil in his lower belly, his eyes are screwed shut tightly while a bit of drool leaks free from the corner of his mouth drawn open in a habitual silent scream. This was nothing like a wet dream, nothing like the few times he touched himself.</p><p>The Kami holds him in place effortlessly as Toshirou struggles to keep his head above the tall waves of ecstasy flooding his senses. It's getting harder and harder to ignore the wonderful tongue gliding over him, poking expertly at his slit. He sobs in anguish from the intense simulation. All he can do is grip the other man's hair in his hand in an attempt to ground him to reality.</p><p>He can't form words anymore and grunts of pleasure escape his throat as he's blown for the very first time in his life. He feels himself reaching the marvelous peak of what was sure to be a mind shattering orgasm. Suddenly it wracks through him fiercely. He squeezes the other man's head between his thighs and thrashes as he spills hot thick cum into the mouth around him.</p><p>“AHHHhhhhnn- Ahhh…” He nearly screams as he cums, pulling fistfuls of silver hair in an attempt to get the Kami off of him.</p><p>The God gives him a few more gentle licks before releasing him with a smutty pop. He then swallows, with an audible gulp. Toshi shivers at the thought of the other man swallowing his seed. He feels a little pang of excitement from the display in front of him, how hopelessly lewd. It was getting harder and harder to resist whatever was happening.</p><p>He sees this as his last chance to try and flee, considering the Kami isn't leaning over him anymore. He shakes while attempting to scoot out of reach but before he can start to shuffle to his feet a clawed hand wraps itself around his ankle, jerking him back.</p><p>“We aren't done yet… You're not the only one who wants to cum.” A wide grin reveals pearly teeth with two fangs where his eye teeth should be. </p><p>The Kami pulls down his hamaka and underclothes. His penis was much more mature looking, large and veined. It was bigger than his, this much was clear. Tufts of silver curls sprouted around his proud erection and Toshirou stared. His body hair also seemed to be thicker than his. It was not a subtle stare either but a fearful gaze.</p><p>He feels paralyzed, lying on the futon dumbly with his arms drawn over his face. His chest heaved from the afterglow. He suddenly feels self conscious of his member. </p><p>The Kami pulls him into his lap, his hands cupping his face, forcing him close to his erection. “Suck it…”</p><p>“NO!” He yelped. “No way!”</p><p>The silver haired man rubs his hot member against his cheek and lips. An explicit Grin cracking through his face. “Don't struggle, it makes it difficult to stay hard…”</p><p>“Nnnnmm!” Toshirou moaned as the thick cock was shoved between his lips.</p><p>“Bite me and i'll kill you, that's a promise.”</p><p>Tears pooled in the corner of the young man's deep blue eyes. He didn't have a clue what to do so he just held the girth in his mouth, allowing spit to dampen his lips.</p><p>“Suck I said-”</p><p>The dark haired young man tries his best to comply, knowing instinctively to avoid scrapping the other man with his teeth. The Kami leans over him, caressing his ass cheek. He stiffens as a clawed hand pulls on his ponytail, guiding his head.</p><p>******</p><p>“Damn you're awful at this… You have a dick too so you should know what feels good at least, ne?” He chided the boy.</p><p>The claw-like nails pulled his hair free, letting it fall around the handsome young man's  face. The Kami threads his hand through the long dark hair, pulling the boys swollen lips off of his cock.</p><p>The face the younger man was making was deliciously pitiful. His cheeks were red, sweat glazed his features and his mouth hung open in shame. Drool coated his now puffy lips and rolled down his chin. The tears pricking in his eyes threatened to flow freely.</p><p>With the snap of his fingers, a jade jar appeared in the clawed hand. The older man had summoned it from seemingly nowhere. He dipped his finger inside the jar, coating them with the oil there in. He pulled the dark haired boy into his lap, crossing his legs to sit in a comfortable position. He takes a moment to let the boy get used to being held closely like this before allowing his oiled hand to tease his perineum slowly moving to rub the tight ring of muscle between his cheeks. </p><p>Luckily he had remembered to enchant the oil to dull his fingernails, wrapping them in a protective layer so he didn’t scrape the other man. The dark haired young man shivered in his embrace, moving away from the finger threatening to slip inside.</p><p>“No you’ll cut me-” The other man pleaded while gripping his bicep. His sentence was cut short from the intrusion. He gasped while bending forward to grip his calves. </p><p>“Relax, I would never hurt you on purpose.” He whispered to the shivering mess in his arms.</p><p>He gently slid a finger inside, taking his time to curve up slightly while rubbing. It seemed like the magic he had put in place was working well. He thrust it in the tight heat up to his knuckle and then added another wet digit. He worked him open, taking care not to be too rough. Sex with humans needed to be much more delicate because they were more fragile. He needed neither food nor sleep but humans did. He had to be mindful of the limits.</p><p>Giving this guy his first sexual experience made him stupidly excited. He had made him cum in no time at all, and very loudly. Watching him moan and writhe under his skilled tongue set his nerves alight. The feeling of the tight canal twitching and tensing around his fingers made him lust. The blush he caused to creep over the dark haired boy was so arousing. Seeing him sweat and pant was intoxicating, but he had to be patient.</p><p>His bride pushed back against his chest and moaned. He allowed his head to rest on his shoulder. He shook and balled his hands into tight fists against his knees. If he had to guess he would say he was doing pretty well so far since the dark haired man stopped trying to pull away from him. </p><p>“Aaah! Ngh~” </p><p>Had it already started to feel good? He hadn’t really been pressing his fingers directly into his prostate yet. Well, now was as good a time as any to try it out, he reasoned.</p><p>******</p><p>Toshirou shook as he felt something press against him inside. It made him groan and gasp everytime it was stroked there. Tears freely fell from his cheeks from the ecstasy he was feeling. His face was hot and his cock throbbed relentlessly. He wanted so badly to reach out and stroke himself, but that would mean defeat. He couldn’t allow the other man the satisfaction of seeing him enjoy himself.</p><p>Then the fingers inside him were withdrawn and he felt empty. He felt the sting of being stretched. He sighed in deep relief to be free from the intense sensation.</p><p>He was then pushed down onto the futon to lie on top of the silk blankets. The Kami hadn’t bothered to remove them but he hardly cared if they were ruined. He felt the silver Kami lift his hips with his large hands. The boy jerked his head around to see just exactly what was happening behind him now that his ass was facing up while his shoulders pressed against the futon. He felt his cock twitch and he prayed that the other man had not seen it. He was leaking precum onto his thighs now.</p><p>He saw the Kami line himself up with his hole, rubbing against it teasingly.</p><p>“NO!” he shouted, but it fell on deaf ears. The man sunk his impressive member in until the hilt, not taking a second to rest.</p><p>“Aaahhn you're so damn tight…” The Kami panted against the young man's neck. “Takin’ it all like that…” </p><p>Toshirou groaned loudly. The sudden intrusion was too intense. He felt so stretched and full it almost hurt. He clenched around the offending member, squeezing it with an unintentional death grip. The older man licked a stripe up his neck and bit down at the tender pulse point below the ear, drawing a desperate little yelp from the usually deep voiced male.</p><p>“Oi, are you trying to tear my dick off? Relax, I've got ya.” He pumped his hips gently at a slow pace, picking up speed after a moment. </p><p>“Hhhhaaaa...Ahhh...mmMMM.” Toshirou let his noises freely slide from his lips, he was no longer in control. Tears rolled down his face from the pain but also because he was being taken when his heart wasn't prepared. He was just along for the ride as the other man thrust into him. His partner pushed against that little place that made him sob with need. Grinding into him fast and deep.</p><p>******</p><p>The lithe figure below him convulsed, he was definitely feeling it. His hair started to stick to his neck from the sweat running down his face. Every little sound he made sent waves of pleasure to his cock.</p><p>The Kami hasn't expected such an honest reaction. This guy had no experience with being touched and that was evident. He couldn't hold back at all and his voice and febbley shaking hips urged him to continue.</p><p>The dark haired beauty beneath him slowly trailed a shaking hand to fondle his forgotten member. The thought of this young man feeling it so deeply that he’s desperate to cum has his stomach coiling. Before he could seek release his hand was snatched and held behind his back stiffly.</p><p>“You bastard!”</p><p>“My name isn't ‘you bastard’ it’s Gintoki.” The Kami groaned while fucking into tight body beheneath him. He was being swallowed up by the velvet walls.</p><p>“Nnnnn...uuuhh”</p><p>“Beg, now.” He commanded as he rutted, thrusting deeper into him while grinding into that sweet bundle that would make his partner see stars.</p><p>Incoherent groans pushed from his lips during the relentless attack, “P-please, please…”</p><p>“Please what?” Gintoki responded in a teasing voice, his eyes glazed as his release builds. He can't remember being this excited by a mear human before.</p><p>“Lemme cum! Please let me cum!” He sobbed while pushing back into his thrusts, ramming his ass onto the cock filling him.</p><p>Gintoki hummed in reply, holding the other around his waist to support him while fisting his erection. His cute pink cock twitched in anguish as it was finally touched. The whole of it fit snugly in his hand. The size difference and the pretty color were great if he had anything to say about it.</p><p>He pressed himself close to the boy, burying his lips in his dark hair.</p><p>All it took was a few more strokes to get the boy beneath him to cry out as his orgasm hit him full force. It became so tight inside him it only took Gin a few more thrusts to spill, riding out his orgasm.</p><p>******</p><p>“ENOUGH! enough! “ The dark haired boy cried out as the man above him continued to thrust. He was so over sensitive it was unbearable.</p><p>He felt the other man cum deep inside him, it felt warm and sent a shiver up his spine.</p><p>He can barely keep his eyes open. He allows them to close, succumbing to the heaviness he feels. Limply he lies there on the damp silk, slipping into unconsciousness.</p><p> </p><p>END OF CHAPTER ONE</p><p>Little Dictionary:<br/>
Yokai: Demon, usually evil or mischievous<br/>
Adiaphorous: neither good nor bad.<br/>
Hamaka: Traditional Japanese trousers<br/>
Shirobuku: Traditional Samurai wedding dress for Shinto weddings<br/>
Shoji: Thin paper doors with wooden panels used in traditional japanese architecture.</p><p>Omikuji: divination sticks<br/>
Divination: the practice of seeking knowledge of the future or the unknown by supernatural means.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Misery Times Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Take the bad with the bad, it's all we have to offer. P.S. Remember kids, communication skills are important!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is kinda short. No smut! Just angst and tears for now. No one is happy at the moment, maybe this was a mistake?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toshirou scowled menacingly. He was currently being held underneath this strange man’s arm as he effortlessly jumped from tree to tree. When he had finally woken up that morning he had been lightly chastised by Gintoki for sleeping in so late. The Kami had quickly shut up upon seeing him look disoriented, immediately servailing his surroundings with despair in his eyes. Upon later thought maybe he had been making a joke but he was in no way remotely ready to joke around with this practical stranger. But here they were, weaving through trees better than any squirrel he ever recollected seeing. Any animal he remembered seeing was probably more accurate.</p><p>At least he didn't have to walk, though he would have preferred to not go at all. He was aware of every muscle in his back and thighs. Everything was sore and walking was sort of difficult. He was used to aching but not in his legs or lower back. He tried his best not to think about it because when he did he became so embarrassed he wanted to beat his head in until he found unconsciousness.</p><p>He had struggled, even throwing a punch, but he was still made to submit due to the fact that this man was better built and stronger. He was also taller by about four inches. If it was due to age he couldn't decide, but it seemed like being some mystical creature probably also helped him.</p><p>Why exactly was he being made to drag along he didn't know because he was scooped up and carried the minute he had finished tying his obi. The asshole hadn't even bothered to let him grab his sandals. Barefoot, exasperated and lethally indifferent, he stopped struggling. If he died he would be done with this charade.</p><p>******</p><p>As soon as his feet touched the ground, the limply hanging teen began to gag.</p><p>“Oi oi, if you're gonna puke tell me!” Gintoki panicked while letting Toshi’s feet meet the ground. He barely managed to stay upright at first, but steadied himself. His gate was slightly different than usual and he couldn’t help the small part of himself cackling with glee inside his head. He hoped that soon he’d be able to have him bent beneath him again. They walked together for a moment before coming upon a tree in a clearing. </p><p>“You've been jerking me around for two hours...Why am I even here.” he bristled as they walked.</p><p>“We're here for a trade, be patient.”</p><p>His ‘bride’ looked uncomfortable, he pulled his lips tight in a frown. It was rather cute Gin thought to himself. Maybe he could get his frigid exterior to crack with a pliant touch. He could be charming when he tried.</p><p>He approached an oak near a dirt path speckled with grass, pulling a large wrapped saki bottle out of his sleeve. “Zura!”</p><p>A man dressed in white appeared from the branches of the oak tree swinging his legs to get leverage to jump from it. He landed on his two feet like it was nothing.</p><p>“It’s Katsura. You're late.”</p><p>“That would be on account of my bride!” Gin eagerly nudges the dark haired young man forward.</p><p>“...” Katsura looks him over for a moment. “Human?” He asks in a tone that let on that wasn't the only thing he was thinking.</p><p>“Yes, he was sent up the mountain for me.” Gin grinned. “I like his face.”</p><p>Katsura nodded and then produced a bracelet made of polished black beads. He held it for Gin to inspect.</p><p>Gin scrutinized it and then took it from his hand, handing him the bottle wrapped in soft linen.</p><p>******</p><p>While the two men chatted away Toshirou leaned against the nearby tree, reliving some of the ache he was feeling. It was nice out and birds could be heard chirping away. He had cringed when Gin had referred to him as a bride once again. He half listened to the conversation while enjoying being outside and away from his roundabout kidnapper. His ears perked up as he heard Katsura make a comment about his abnormal posture only to be hushed in a whispered scream. The naivety of the full grown man in front of him was infuriating. Why even ask such a question? Much less in front of the person you're speaking about.</p><p>“Make sure you're not too rough on him, he could die you know…” Katsura spoke quietly. “He’s also still young, he might need to grow more before he can handle-”</p><p>Gin slapped a hand over his mouth. “You need not be concerned, everything went just fine.” He murmured with his teeth clenched for empathise.</p><p>“It was not fine!” Toshirou interjected from ten feet away.</p><p>“Ahhh, so he did threaten your chastity?” Katsura placed his hand on his chin in thought. “Is that why you came here today?”</p><p>“Why would I come here?!” Gin barked, jestering with his hands wildly.</p><p>“I had no idea you were in love with someone. Where do you come from?”</p><p>“Love- you think…” Toshirou stopped to leer. “I was sent up the mountain as a sacrifice! You think I’d willingly make a bed with someone like this? I didn't know his name before yesterday.”</p><p>Gin snorted, “That a bit harsh don't you think? You knew the circumstances, ne? Otherwise the ritual wouldn't have been effective.”</p><p>“I didn't do it for you… I have my own selfish reasons that have nothing to do with you.” Toshirou balls his fists at his side, his shoulders tense.  “I didn't ask for the honor, I was sent because there weren't enough healthy unmarried women. People were dying…”</p><p>Gintoki’s eyes narrowed, he was clearly agitated by this blunt assessment.</p><p>“You could have at least given the boy time to adjust before pressing intimate matters.” Katsura chimed in at the silver haired man's chagrin.</p><p>“I don't want to hear it!” Gin snapped. “He's of marriageable age, he voluntarily participated and as I said there were no problems. Both parties were satisfied.”</p><p>“How dare you?” Toshirou’s face was becoming more red by the second. “You lecher!”</p><p>“Twice for some…” the silver haired man gloated, sarcastically gesturing to the tomato colored teen.</p><p>“Damn you, you bastard!” Toshirou spoke in an eerily quiet voice. He ran at the Kami, intent to get at least one punch in. </p><p>“Is that how you felt as you writhed beneath me?” Gin taunted, turning to face him.</p><p>Toshirou swang at his face with a clenched fist, making contact with his chin. The Kami didn't seem to be affected. He stood firmly on both feet regardless of the power he put behind the running attack. </p><p>Toshi bounces back from the force, landing on his tailbone. He can't help but gasp in pain as he hits the ground. </p><p>******</p><p>Gin flashes the dark haired boy an annoyed glance. How dare he embarrass him in front of his fellow Kami? Accusing him of this and that, though he had agreed to it.</p><p>“It seems that it’s less of a bride and more of an ill trained dog... “ He stated matter of factly. Annoyance playing on his face. “Maybe toy is a better word?”</p><p>“I came here to be your bride and you say I'm a plaything? I didn't give up everyone and everything i've ever known to be a damned toy!” He screamed, frustrated and full of rage.</p><p>“Bride or not, you can be easily cast aside.” Gin retorted in a cruel fit. “You're constant bitching is troublesome when all I need you for is a hole.”</p><p>******</p><p>The trip back seems to take days, every minute he’s touched by this bastard singes him. His heart is heavy and his chest aches. Regretting let it hurt him, he decides to turn the emotion into rage. Could he honestly say that he expected a loving relationship? A compatible partner? Someone he could trust to consider his needs? No. None of those things he could ask for in a situation like this.</p><p>The minute he can scramble away from Gin he darts to the room he slept in the night before, lying against the tatami. He holds back the overflowing emotions he’s feeling. He had always imagined doing that with someone he loved and it was eating away at him. Contrite and naive as it seemed. It would be best not to think about it anymore.</p><p>He felt tears rolling down his face before he could register that he was crying. Drawing in a sharp breath he sobbed quietly, his face twisted in pain.</p><p>He cried until he couldn't.</p><p>Lying there with his knees tucked against his chest he breathed calmly from the exhaustion. Now that he’s let everything out his mind is blank and his eyes sting. </p><p>******</p><p>Gin sat in the dining room across the hall, thoughtfully staring at the bracelet in his hand. The polished stones reminded him of the dark haired boy. </p><p>Guilt filled his chest. He shouldn't have lost his patience like that. Being antagonized was nothing new for him, it had happened throughout his life. It was a little different when the teen punched him in the face and called him a lecher. Maybe he had been a little hasty but what did he expect? What the hell else happens after the ceremony?</p><p>The way Toshirou was so quick to vehemently denounce him was hurtful. His pride was shaken. He had leaned into his touch, moaned and pleaded. Was that just a physical response? Had he actually raped him? He’d done nothing violent.</p><p>Gin shuttered. He could hear him in the next room over gasping occasionally. He wasn't an expert of human emotion but he knew what crying hard sounded like.</p><p>Though he tried he couldn't decide what to do. Without any options left he decided to leave the brat be. Maybe that's what he needed.</p><p>******</p><p>Nearly a month passed. The season was just on the verge of changing and the nights and afternoons were milder. </p><p>Often he would venture outside in the early morning, sitting in the dark, looking at the stars. Knowing that at least they would always stay constant. Sleep sometimes just wouldn't come.</p><p>Toshirou had attempted to flee several times since he had begun living in the cave in the mountain. Gintoki had never set a trap or alarm to catch the other man. He didn't need to. As soon as Toshirou got to the end of the steep steps leading to the shrine he would find himself back in front of the cave's mouth. He could descend when Gin accompanied him but never on his own. He had been assured that the conditions in the village had improved tremendously, they now had enough to eat and most of the ill were recovering.</p><p>It wasn't all together bad here but he wanted to go back to his family. He resented the Kami and trusted him little. Toshi had been cold to him since the night he came here. To make matters worse Gintoki was gone for large periods of time, days even. It gave him little comfort that he now knew the names of the people working in the house. These weren’t like people he had encountered, some of them seemed to have no consciousness at all. He had managed to become friends with some of them. The only sentient being he knew was Hasegawa, A yokai, who was occasionally good to drink with. Vulgar old good for nothing.</p><p>Most of the time he just felt dejected and alone. The Kami had shown him no real affection but made sure his needs were attended to and anything he asked for was brought to him. Yet he still felt unfulfilled. He felt more like a trinket stored on a forgotten shelf.</p><p>******</p><p>Toshirou's groom was just as unhappy as he was. Every advance he made was rejected. He was treated with disinterest and coldness by his so-called bride. He had done many things that he thought might please the angsty teen but nothing seemed to work. He felt guilt bubble up inside him. His partner was deeply unhappy and he had no idea how to help, especially when he was pushed away so forcibly.</p><p>He had started seeing him less and less often in an effort to spare him from having to be near someone he hated so fiercely.</p><p>He wanted more than anything to comfort his suffering, but his tongue sharpened when he was made to feel despised.</p><p>******</p><p>On occasion when Toshirou was willing to take meals outside of his room, the Kami would join him, if only to glance from across the table.</p><p>“Do you hate me?” Toshirou whispers tearfully one night over dinner.</p><p>“Hate you? I can't even be near you without that pained expression on your face. Do I disgust you?” Gin nearly shouted.</p><p>“Why are you like this? Do you expect me to look at you with adoration like a doting young wife? You put your hands on me the minute I got here! Forcing me to do as you pleased. I don't even understand you...No-I…” He trailed off before pounding his chest with his fist as if beating the words out.. “You disappear for days and leave me to wander the grounds like a ghost.”</p><p>“I avoid you because you're never receptive to me! You were so shaken and jumpy after our first night that I wanted to spare you my presence.” Gintoki sighed deeply.</p><p>“Y-you feel guilty…for defiling me and leaving without a friend in the world.” He sneered, his pointed words sharp as knives. “Why can't I see my...my family?” He was hesitant to call them that. The smile immediately melted as these words tumbled from his lips.</p><p>“…Because if I saw you with them I would never be able to stop you from leaving. Showing them faces that i've never seen.” Gintoki's voice was monotone and raspy. “You agreed to be my bride so take responsibility.”</p><p>“So you’ll keep me here?! Like a crow in a cage? Damn you!” Toshirou fled the room, the noise got fainter as he moved along.</p><p>Though Gin couldn't read his mind he was very perceptive of human emotions and intentions. He could feel when the teen cried at night. It was quiet but the occasional gasp would let him know what was happening. He could tell when he was lonely, though he felt powerless to stop it.</p><p>******</p><p>That night after Toshirou had been sleeping peacefully for a while, Gin approached the room they were meant to share. Slowly and soundlessly he pulled open the door, slipping inside while gliding across the floor gracefully. He lowers himself onto the tatami mat the futon was placed upon. He faces the young man lying on his side. They're so close he can feel the gentle breath on his nose.</p><p>He clasps the smaller man's hand and rests his head against his. He couldn't help but hope that this would pass. He allowed himself to sleep, he didn't need to but napping wasn't unheard of. He enjoyed being lazy, even if his stamina was virtually endless.</p><p>When he awoke the boy clung to him, burying his head into his shoulder. This kid must have been so lonely, he reasoned. Why else would he be so willing to cling to him, though he may not know it was him. Who else had he clung to? This is the last person who he would have imagined wrapping himself around his body like this.</p><p>The warm touch helped lull him to sleep.</p><p>END OF CHAPTER TWO</p><p>Little Dictionary:</p><p>Tatami: Mat used to make the floor more comfortable, people often recline on it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. If You Love Me, Let Me Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ya'll I am trying my best to pace the posting speed but it's not working. </p><p>TW: PLEASE READ<br/>There are mentions of situational suicidal thoughts. It is rather mild, and a result of a traumatic event.</p><p>Things are going good! Until they're not.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes at the bottom this time. Please read ONLY AFTER you finish the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gin poked at the hearth inside the cave. He added wood to the embers, grumbling because it would take a while to get going strong enough to boil water. It’s not as if he had anything else to do but he was generally lazy and poking a fire is troublesome.</p><p>Toshirou emerged from the door to the shoddy cabin. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He didn't seem to be quite awake yet. The way his hair became messy during the night was endearing.</p><p>“Good morning, matcha?” Gin offered as he knelt. “Urrr- It'll take a moment.”</p><p>Toshirou exhaled through his nose letting a little grin tug at his cheeks. “I wouldn't want to trouble you since you seem pretty preoccupied.” He teased. “But do let me know if you achieve your dreams.”</p><p>Even in the morning this brat was quick to jab back. It annoyed him but also excited him to have someone witty to talk to. It was equal parts fun and torment.</p><p>“Sit, I have something to speak to you about anyway.”</p><p>Toshirou complied and sat two feet away. He hasn't come close since the first day together. He also tended to sit formally when uncomfortable, it was kind of adorable.</p><p>“You asked me if you could see your family, and I've thought of a way that may be possible, though there will be conditions.”</p><p>“Yeak, ok. Whatever you say.” He agreed hastily.</p><p>Gin took his time explaining the process, they wouldn't see but they could hear him. Toshi would be able to see and hear too but both parties would be unable to touch. There would be spells in place to make this possible. They could have an hour to spend together like this. This was the best he could do, as soon as he was sure Toshi wouldn't try to leave him he could relax about him traveling.</p><p>******</p><p>After a day and a half they made their way to the shrine. Kondo carried Mitsuba on his back while Sougo ran ahead gleefully. The leaves fluttered down from the trees and the ground smelled wet. The day was nice and it was ideal for hiking.</p><p>They approached the shrine stairs, taking in their surroundings. The letter they had been sent telling them to come as soon as they could had let them know they would not be able to see Toshi, but they could hear him.</p><p>“Hijikata!” Sougo yelled out into the air, using his small hands to amplify his call.<br/>
******</p><p>Toshirou ran down the steep stone step, taking two at a time. “I’m here!” He called out.</p><p>He could see the visitors' shapes becoming clearer and clearer. He grinned widely, excited that Mitsuba-san was well enough to come up the mountain where the air was thinner. He could see her smiling politely while clinging to Kondo’s shoulders.</p><p>“Toshi!” Kondo yelled upon hearing him respond. “Are you ok? You don't have bruises do you? I can’t see you!” It was just like him to be suspicious his surrogate child was being spousal abused if he couldn't see his face.</p><p>“I’m fine! I have no bruises.” He scoffed. “You can't see me because of the conditions of the spell.”</p><p>“What does that mean?” Mitsuba asked. “What spell?”</p><p>“I don't fully understand...He never really goes into much detail and i'm not sure if humans are able to get it.”</p><p>“Do you like your husband?” Sougo piped up with a grin, hoping to get a rise out of the teen.</p><p>“Okita-chan!” Mitsuba scolded. “You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to!” She assured Toshirou.</p><p>She blushed hard and glanced to the ground. He was glad they were unable to see his expression, because he was reddening as well. He couldn't bear to talk about the older man due to the embarrassment he felt at being asked that question. Especially by Sougo. What did he know of marriage? Why did it seem like he knew the implications of the question he asked?</p><p>“How are you Mitsuba-san?” Toshirou asked to change the subject. “Your complexion looks brighter.” </p><p>“Thank you!” She grinned, pink dusting her features.</p><p>Kondo grinned widely, clearly happy to hear from him. “She ran to the river and back yesterday!” He joked.</p><p>Toshirou rolled his eyes in amusement. “Is that why she’s being carried? Your feet must hurt from running for so long.” He jested. </p><p>******</p><p>Sougo had become fidgety during all the adult talk and seriousness. He drew in the damp earth with a stick. He arranged leaves around on the ground to complete his artistic effort.<br/>
Look, Kondo-san!” The boy gestured to the picture.</p><p>“It’s nice Sougo-chan!” Kondo smiled. Letting Mitsuba off of his back. “Want to go look for mushrooms? I saw some on our way here.” He lied to help entertain the noisy, bored child. </p><p>“YEAH!” The boy cried. He sprung up from his spot on the ground running to the path.</p><p>Mitsuba grinned while watching the two run down the mountain. She looked at the stairs, gazing  at eye level. “Are you eating well? Do you have everything you need?”</p><p>“Yes thank you, I have everything I could ask for.”</p><p>“Wow! Is he wealthy? Or is it because he’s a Kami?” She puzzled without any real seriousness. “Could you get him to buy me a new shamisen? Heh.”</p><p>Toshirou smiled but felt bitter inside. “...If I can ever come home I’ll buy you whatever you like.” He tries to hide the emotion in his voice. He’d always liked her but never wanted to hurt her, the relationship would never have turned out the way she deserved. Now that he was made to be the Kami’s bride he would never get a chance to see how it might have worked out.</p><p>“Hijikata-kun, are you really ok?” She asked with concern playing across her face. “You seem-” She was cut off by a wheezing cough, her chest heaved as she leaned against the pillar of the Torii.</p><p>“Kondo! Kondo-san! Mitsuba!” Toshirou shouted, unable to help. He watched her face go pale as she struggled to breath.</p><p>Kondo came barreling up the mountain with Sougo in tow. He had a fist full of brown capped mushrooms. “I think it’s time we take you back down the mountain. The air is too thin.”</p><p>Toshirou slumped at the suggestion. His time was surely almost up anyway. He exchanged goodbyes with his little hodge podge family and sat on the cold stairs. He watched them disappear into the distance. Tears poured from his eyes, he wished more than anything that he were able to go home with them.</p><p>******</p><p>The next few days were quiet, it seemed like the younger man had withdrawn since seeing his family. This was supposed to help Toshi adjust and maybe help him become a little more popular. Gin hoped that the teen would be grateful to him for allowing him to see the people he missed so much. The Kami reasoned that it was probably selfish of him to hope that Toshirou would come around, he just wanted to go home.</p><p>He was so discouraged at this point. Truthfully he didn't want the brat to leave, it was kind of nice to have a companion. Sleeping alone was really getting to him since Toshirou cried during the night more often than not. He could comfort him if he was allowed to.</p><p>The bracelet he carried was weighing heavily on him. He was more insecure than ever and slipping it onto the boy in his sleep was tempting. The true purpose of the bracelet was more complex than you would realize at first glance. Katsura had enchanted it to connect them together at all times. He would be able to observe him in a reflective surface of choice. More importantly the bracelet would fall off it Toshirou no longer thought about him. This way even if Toshirou hated his guts and despised him, he would still be thinking about him. With this condition there was no escape from Gin’s watch. He had no control here and no matter what he tried he couldn’t make sense of the way Toshirou treated him.</p><p>He would present it as a gift, a token of appreciation for his partner. The dark haired boy had watched him trade for it, so he knew he went through trouble to get it. Maybe this would help to thaw that frigid bastard. He wouldn't as much as hold hands with him, and shrank away at his touch.</p><p>This only seemed to make him want to be affectionate. He longed to touch him.</p><p>******</p><p>Walking through the forest close to the cave Gintoki gave Toshirou the bracelet. He had smiled sweetly and tried his best to pull off a gushing and affectionate attitude. It was manipulative but it seemed to have some effect, he had already tried to play nice and now he resorted to more adult tactics. The dark haired teen blushed and accepted it silently, looking mortified. They continued back to the cave and Gintoki was finally able to take the stunned teens hand in his. </p><p>That night they slept next to each other, Toshi had actually allowed Gin to lie down on the same futon. If he didn't know better he would say that the boy was starting to develop a crush on him. He bit his lip and blushed madly whenever they were close to one another. He had a similar reaction when he said pretty things, he didn't have to try hard either because the cheesiest lines worked on the inexperienced brat. If he were willing to bet he would have this guy wrapped around his little finger in no time, and hopefully then he would be able to hold him again.</p><p>******</p><p>Toshirou stared at the bracelet on his wrist. He knew something was off about it, why would he be given something like this? What on earth had he done to provoke such a sickly sweet speech and gift? More than that it wouldn't come off! It would shift up and down on his wrist but wouldn't slide off. What a dirty trick.</p><p>He had actually felt his stomach fill with butterflies from the way the Kami had looked at him. The stupid words he had used replayed over and over in his head. Fuck this guy! He meant none of it, his goals had to be more sinister.</p><p>******</p><p>Gintoki walked around the property, watching the dew reflect off of the grass. It was early morning and the earth smelled fresh. He was sure he had sensed something suspicious. Something let him know he needed to take a lap around.</p><p>To his surprise a man stood at the lip of the cave, how dare he approach his home so nonchalantly? Who the hell was this guy? He definitely looked old enough to know better.</p><p>Moving his hand to grip the hilt of his sword he snuck up on the man. “You, state your business now or be cut down.”</p><p>“Kami-sama! Toshi-”</p><p>“He’s never coming back down the mountain, give up. You people are so troublesome.” Gin suspected this was the man who came to visit the other day. “He’s mine.”</p><p>“You don't understand! Plea-”</p><p>“You were allowed to speak with him, you ask for too much.” The silver haired man snapped. “Leave or I’ll have no choice but to draw my sword.</p><p>“Kami-sama please! I have to speak to him. I have to see him!” Kondo put his hands up to convey he was passive.</p><p>This fool. Gin was losing patience quickly these days. All of the frustration he was feeling finally boiled over. Like oil on fire he was now more than ready to stoke the flames of his anger with steel. How dare he demand anything from him? </p><p>Gintoki swung his blade. He grazed the other man’s shoulder. Maybe now he would take off. Hesitantly the gorilla drew his sword, holding it in a defensive position. “Please hear what I have to say.” Kondo begged as he was continually swung at.</p><p>“I’ll never hear from some insistent peasant, much less someone related to that rude brat.” The collision of steel against steel filled the air. They were making enough noise to disturb the cabin’s occupants. Toshirou would be woken for sure.</p><p>Gin continued to fight against this resilient idiot, he had a death wish. If this is who raised Toshirou then that explained quite a few things. Honestly the teenage asshole was so much trouble it might be easier to just let him go with this man. The mere thought made him clench his teeth with rage. The boy was his. Fair and square.</p><p>******</p><p>Toshi ran to the mouth of the cave, he peeked around the corner fearfully. He heard the unmistakable sound of sword scraping against one another. His eyes widened into saucers. Why was Gintoki swinging at Kondo? What was happening? He could see blood.</p><p>“What are you doing?!” He yelled. “Why are you trying to hurt him?”</p><p>Gintoki glanced over his shoulder, leaving himself open to be grazed on his arm. He was too concentrated to speak.</p><p>Toshirou ran to the scene. He looked terrified at the prospect of Kondo being seriously hurt by the immortal. “Gintoki!” He screamed.</p><p>“Toshi!” Kondo cried out as he was again grazed, blood painted his clothes.</p><p>“Gintoki, stop! Stop!” He pleaded while following them as they moved around the two adults turning his new home into a battleground.</p><p>“Mitsuba! It's Mitsuba!” He groaned out while trying to stand his ground against the agile being.</p><p>Gin held his sword to the side of the bloodied man’s neck, hovering centimeter away. “You have but moments, speak.” His red hot eyes were insidious.</p><p>“She- she passed last!” Kondo panted. “Sougo’s with dad. He needs to come home for the...the cremation.”</p><p>Toshirou froze. He felt waves or guilt and anger consume him. He felt like he was pulled out to sea with nothing to grab onto. Helplessness was suffocating him.</p><p>“She's dead?!” He cried, though he knew the answer.</p><p>“Yes...Sougo is with me, I’ll watch over him.”</p><p>“You've sent your message. Leave!” Gintoki yelled. Shoving Kondo in the direction of the stairs.</p><p>“Don't punish him for my sins. He did nothing.” Kondo pleaded while descending.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p>Toshirou sobbed violently in a heap where he fell. Dew wet grass dampened his night clothes. The cries of grief were gut piercing. He struggled to breath through the agony he felt.</p><p>He watched as the Kami walked past him and disappeared into the caves mouth without so much as a word. He laid there feeling more alone in the world than he had ever felt in his entire life, even when he was a child. He wished for death in this moment, wishing to be with Mitsuba again.</p><p>He thought of Sougo, how he was probably worse off than him. He was an orphan and now his sister passed. He was probably inconsolable. His heart ached for the child. He wanted more than anything to take him into a tight hug and shush him as he cried.</p><p>******</p><p>“Gintoki!” Toshirou wailed as he stepped inside the cabin, he shook with hatred. His vision ran red and he was ready to fight tooth and nail to secure his freedom. He had to go home. It wasn't a matter of keeping his bargain anymore, to hell with his pride.</p><p>“You demon! Show yourself!” He roared.</p><p>Gintoki approached him from the end of the hall, his feet stained with blood and dirt, trailing it across the floor. He looked different. Like if he wished he could snap his neck without touching it.</p><p>“I trusted you! You let her die! You let her die! I gave you everything and you still let her die!” His resolve and anger fell again and left his weeping pitifully. “Please, I'll do anything, bring her back.”</p><p>“So you love her then? You want to fuck her?” Gin asserted, something had burst inside him and he was taking it out on whoever crossed his path. He knew the answers to these questions already. “You're mine, you half wit. You insolent rat.” He spat with a snarl.</p><p>“P-please let me go to Sougo.” He gasped out in between sobs. “He has no one! He’s just a child!” He implored.</p><p>“....”</p><p>“Please Gintoki!” The dark haired boy fell to his knees bowing low in front of him. “Please.”</p><p>“You cannot ask me for a thing. Be glad I don't strike you dead where you stand.” The despondent Kami answered in a eerily quiet tone, though rage was still apparent.</p><p>“You betrayed me! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you and I hate it here! Let me die!” the teen shrieked, his eyes red from tears.<br/>
******</p><p>For the next thirty eight hours Toshirou neither slept or ate. He would speak to no one and glare at all that approached him.</p><p>“You stubborn child. You’ll die if you don't drink.” Gin muttered while trying his best to convince the teen to drink something. Anything.</p><p>Toshirou said nothing. His eyes were swollen and he had bags under his eyes. There was still grass clinging to his ponytail from collapsing outside. Gin was glad it took more than sheer willpower to kill yourself.</p><p>“I can't take this anymore…” The kami stated in a shaking voice. “If you want to leave you may go. You would rather die than remain here, ne?” </p><p>Toshirou swiftly moved his neck to lock eyes with the silver haired man. His eyes sparkled, lighting up from the prospect of being set free. He wanted to strangle him.</p><p>“You have thirty days, if the bracelet doesn't fall from your wrist by then I will come back for you. You will come with me whether you like it or not. I'm done trying to please you.”</p><p>“So you did trick me…” Toshirou stated with a raspy voice, His mouth was probably as dry as bone.</p><p>“If you can stop thinking of me completely in thirty days I will allow you to go home, and I will still keep the village safe.” Gin spoke remorselessly.</p><p>“I can leave?” Toshirou questioned. He hoped he had heard correctly.</p><p>“When you leave, remember that I'll be off to find better things. When you return you will be discarded, regardless of the time that you still owe. When you leave, say ‘I don't feel for you, though I did yesterday.’ ”</p><p>Toshirou starely quietly, you could hear a pin drop.</p><p>Gintoki decides to fill the silence, the teen lack of response hurts him. “If you leave there can be no reconciliation.”</p><p>******</p><p>Toshirou spent two hour getting ready to go, he sat in his room in shock for nearly an hour after the conversation. He was trying his best to process everything that had transpired. Would he really be allowed to go home?</p><p>As he stood ready to leave Gin approached him again. He tried his best not to shrink away from the Kami.</p><p>“I know now that I can't make you stay...so go while you can.’ Gin lamented. ‘If you feel nothing still, I am not afraid to continue living. I've walked this world alone and am content to continue with or without you.”</p><p>“Nothing you could ever say could stop me from going home…” He says meekly.</p><p>******</p><p>Toshirou descended the shrine stairs, walking with a lantern and a bag tied across his back. He didn't dare to look back. The night was rather nice and a breeze touched his skin. He felt euphoria almost for being able to move around as he pleased, while being unmonitored. He was hungry and thirsty and couldn't wait to get home.</p><p>His smile fell when he remembered what had happened to make this possible. Hopefully Kondo wasn't too cut up. He thought about Sougo lying on his futon with tears and snot dried to his face. The sooner he got home the better for everyone. He never planned to ascend this mountain again. Good riddance.</p><p>The breeze had picked up considerable and leaves from the trees began to fall to the ground obscuring his path somewhat. He could smell rain. Something about this was odd, the weather seemed fine when he left. He could see the stars in the sky and now black dark clouds hung over the path.</p><p>Thunder could be heard from higher on the mountain. A storm was picking up and lightning tended to strike tall places. He would have to hurry, rain would drench him and he would have to walk in the cool autumn night.</p><p>Just as he had thought of rain a drop hit his head, running down his head. This was just perfect. He knew then that the Kami had sent this thunderstorm as a tantrum. Spiteful and delicate were perfect words for the asshole.</p><p>As the rain picked up he sought shelter under a large tree with a broken limb. With the lantern he could tell that something hung from it. It wasn't the right shape to be an animal so he went to inspect it. There was nothing better to do and he wanted to be aware of his surroundings.</p><p>It was a straw raincoat. He rolled his eyes so hard it hurt, his mouth gaped in an irritated scowl. This guy. How wildly indecisive. First he yelled and intimidated then the next minute he was sweetly slipping a bracelet onto his hand while saying mushy things. ‘Let’s get along from now on. I’ll dedicate my life to making you happy’ yeah right.</p><p>He shifted the straw drape over his shoulders and continued his descent. He tripped more than once, covering himself in mud. Gin had to be a sadist in some way. Maybe he enjoyed making things difficult and causing him pain.</p><p>He approached the village, picking up his pace into a near sprint as soon as he was on even ground. As he approached his house he hardly cared that he looked like a creature that lived in a bog. Mud caked his skin as he sweated.</p><p>As soon as he reached the building he tried to fling the door open, to his surprise it was unlocked. It was like they were waiting for him to come home. He ran into the house not caring about the floor.</p><p>“Kondo! Sougo!” He cried out.</p><p>“Toshirou?” Kondo called back in shock. “Toshi! It’s you.”</p><p>“Monster!” Sougo cried while pointing to the teen standing in the dim hall.</p><p>“It’s me you brat.” Toshirou couldn't hold back the smile in his voice.</p><p>He was embraced by the child mud and all, the brat started to cry as soon as he was held closer. “Hijikata… Hijikata.” He said weakly.</p><p>“I know, it’s ok.” He reassured with no confidence at all.</p><p>Kondo joined in on the hug, clutching both of his students in a bear hug. “My boys…”</p><p>END OF CHAPTER THREE</p><p>Little Dictionary:</p><p>Despondent: In low spirits, appearing to have lost hope and courage.<br/>
Shamisen: Basically a Japanese guitar #fightmebandnerds<br/>
Torii: A type of gate that usually leads up to a shrine. You know the one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fifty points to the person who can guess what I was listening to while I wrote this. The dialogue versus the words of the songs are different but it's the same message. I had fun.</p><p>Gintoki is having a very Howl’s moving castle style dramatic breakdown. Instead of turning to slime and oozing onto the floor because of his hair he creates a thunderstorm because his reluctant bride doesn't like him enough. Self pity is rampant. Gin’s logic is “I’ll send a big storm to fuck with you but i’ll also leave a straw coat on the mountain so you don't get too wet and catch a cold.”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Let Me Inside Your Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smutty but no actual sex. Please enjoy these two idiots loving each other without realizing it. I imagine when Toshi gets shy he’s super obvious about it and has no poker face for arousal / embarrassment.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Distance makes the heart grow fonder.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toshirou had never really been a sexual person, preferring to focus on using every ounce of energy to get stronger. Practicing for ten hours a day made it difficult to touch himself because his arms were tired and sore. Many times he’d had blisters so large the thought of using force to grip his hand around his member sounded unpleasant at best.</p><p>Usually biology took care of itself. He was very used to washing his fundoshi first thing early in the morning.</p><p>Every time he was aroused his mind trailed back to his reluctant wedding night. The memory of Gintoki’s hot and wet tongue made his dick twitch. The way it felt when his nipples were sucked flash across his memory. He hated that it felt good. He hated that he thought about it at all. Stupid brute.</p><p>The dojo was yet to reopen in the wake of Mitsuba’s death. Kondo had moved the boy into the room he once used. He was pitiful and needed constant attention. For someone that young to be an orphan with no family made his lungs pinch.</p><p>Now he had a little roommate to think about. This was the last chance at privacy he would have for a while, why not utilize it? His dirty habit was probably stress related since it started when he lived up the mountain.</p><p>His usually 9am boner was beginning to interrupt his chores, making it hard to concentrate. Letting it out once couldn’t hurt.</p><p>Leaning against the beam in the middle of the small bedroom he palmed himself. He couldn't quite put the silver haired man out of his head. His mind wandered. How had he touched him?</p><p>He tried to mimic the way Gin had stroked him, it felt undeniably good when he had. It pissed him off that he felt so aroused by thinking about that bastard.</p><p>Why did he have these kinds of eyes? Girl’s were pretty! Why was his dick fixated on this muscular man? He had even had a little crush on Okita’s sister though he wouldn’t ever admit it now. Women had flirted with him before so why wasn't he with one of them?</p><p>The look in the Kami’s eyes as he had sucked him made his heart skip a beat. The way his hand felt placed flat on his chest to hold him still was warm and inviting. All of it came back to him and damned if it wasn't more excited by that night's events than imagining a kiss with a woman or burying his face in soft breasts.</p><p>His ass started to clench and throb from the memory of being made to cum harder and longer than he had in his entire life. He thought about the way Gin’s skin felt against his. The kami was muscular but he was still soft to the touch, not like Toshirou had expected. It was becoming too much for him.</p><p>His hand sped up, stroking himself earnestly. His toes curled. He wished he had something inside him, as shameful as it was. Toshi let his other hand dip down across his balls.<br/>He didn't have the courage to try putting his finger in so he settled for rubbing his hole for simulation. </p><p>This touch excited him so much he came almost immediately. A delicious glow settling over him.</p><p>He thought about sex more now than he ever had. He actually needed to maturbate. Before he could just ignore it. His coping mechanism was becoming addicting. The urgency he felt when the arousal bloomed in his lower half was much more intense. It’s like his sex drive had been awoken.</p><p>As good as it felt he always loathed himself afterward. He was supposed to hate the Kami. He let her die. He had been so cruel.</p><p>But he had let him see his family. He had let him go home. 	He had let him call the shots after the first night, never approaching him with that intent again. </p><p>Whatever. It was over now and the bracelet would fall off when he no longer thought of the God. He could afford to think about him for a day more, his cock persuaded. He just couldn't clear his mind of Gin even if he wanted to. His brain wouldn't let him rest as he mulled over what had gone on these last 6 weeks</p><p>******</p><p>The next few weeks passed. He tried to assimilate back into his normal life and routine. The only exception to that was how frequently he needed to get off.</p><p>He had gotten creative to accommodate his dicks demands a few times. Under a tree on the edge of the property, the equipment room and during the occasional lunch break.</p><p>The urge he had to have something inside him only grew as he fantasized. Thinking about the Kami’s pale body made him cum quickly. He replayed that night over and over again in his mind as he jerked off. He knows he should stop torturing himself but he couldn’t seem to stop.</p><p>The obsidian bracelet had yet to fall off and he was starting to worry what other people might think. Why should he be thinking about the Kami? Shouldn't he want the bracelet to fall off? Then there would be nothing tying them together.</p><p>Toshirou made a silent promise to himself that tonight would be the last night he would think of him. Then he would let his memory fall out of existence. </p><p>******</p><p>The Kami watched Toshirou closely, making sure to check on him almost three times a day. The bracelet connected them regardless of distance. He could see his partner in a bronze mirror that Toshirou had been given as a wedding gift from Zura. Toshirou had scoffed and held his nose up at it. It was a traditional gift for a bride but he wasn't a woman and hated being treated like one. That much was obvious.</p><p>Gin had to admit that he was infatuated with the older teen. He had no idea why watching him gave him a sense of comfort, but it did. It helped to set his mind at ease. He felt selfish for forcing the bracelet onto the boy before casting him out. Now that he had used it for his own needs he felt even worse.</p><p>No matter how wrong it felt, he knew if Toshirou was thinking of him and he needed that. His bracelet was still attached. Whether the memories the young man explored were hatred or disgust he couldn't tell, but it was probably one of the two.</p><p>He had stumbled upon him a few times when he was touching himself. He made himself look away, not wanting to hurt him any further. He felt like a creep when it happened. He may have messed up before but he wouldn't mess up again. Gin tried as hard as he could to respect Toshi’s privacy. His heart couldn't take hurting the boy a second-third time.</p><p>He had submitted to his weakness a few times and masturbated with the boy; the tempting way his thighs trembled when he got close, the way he chewed his lip, all of it was too much to take in. There was no way Toshirou could possibly know. Still, he felt humiliated and disgusted at himself.</p><p>******</p><p>It had been three weeks. Three long weeks. His mind was constantly on the dark haired brat. To dull the pain and anger he felt he would drink for most of his waking hours. He had taken to sleeping during the night, it helped him to turn his brain off.</p><p>Sometimes the alcohol had the opposite effect. The alcohol would remove his inhibitions. It made him more willing to give in to his traitorous mind. Tonight was one of those nights.</p><p>Gin began watching toushirou after coming home from drinking so much sake he puked. It was his way of coping. He couldn’t die so why not? It wasn't like he had anything better to do.</p><p>As the image appeared in the bronze he was aware of what was happening immediately.</p><p>Toshirou was sprawled out over a messy futon. His hips in the air and chest to the ground. Gin can see him stroke himself. His balls were tight against his body.</p><p>Then he let out a shaking breath muttering faintly. “This is the last time…”</p><p>Gin could barely hear him. He felt his chest heat up. He was mesmerized. Transfixed. </p><p>Toshirou reached behind himself and prodded a saliva coated finger against his hole. He pressed in slowly, passing his second knuckle. He clumsily rocked back against it while curving his wrist. Gin’s mouth gaped hungrily, rubbing his hardening cock at the image in front of him. He couldn't be asked to give a shit about his sober wishes.</p><p>Toushiro moaned softly as he moved his finger in and out gingerly. “Mmmm…”</p><p>Then a pang of guilt and disgust hit him. His heart sank. Gin put the mirror down slowly. He realized he wasn't supposed to see this, Toshirou didn't want him to see this. He had no right.</p><p>As he began to stand, indisputable words were whispered in a whimpering whine.</p><p>“Gin-Gintoki…ahhh”</p><p>Gin’s head almost exploded. If he could kill over he would have done it.</p><p>Toushirou was thrusting his finger deep inside himself as his cock twitched and leaked. The noises he was making were enough for him to cum right there in his pants.</p><p>Hastily Gin pulled his red and angry erection out of his pants, stroking it with fervour. He watched his long thin finger disappear inside again and again as the young man whimpered. Toshirou came with a muffled groan, he remembered that noise well.</p><p>Gin came loudly while watching him, pumping his fist to ride out his orgasm. Maybe this whole thing wasn't so hopeless after all. The thought gave him a shred of hope.</p><p>******</p><p>A week passed before he could build up the courage to go to him. He had argued back and forth with himself over this for a long time before finally making a decision. Now the boy had been gone for a full month. That should be plenty of time to sort his feelings, right? It was at least time to meet him again, like the contract specified.</p><p>What was the worst that could happen? He could tell him to get lost or Kondo would try to cut him up. He reasoned he could live with both those outcomes.</p><p>Gin descended the mountain, worrying every step of the trip. His imagination got away from him and terrible thoughts clouded his head further.</p><p>******</p><p>Toshirou scrubbed on his hands and knees. Chores were about all he had in order to focus on normality. The pain of Mitsuba’s death still prevailed in every aspect of their lives. Kondo was now raising Okita and it had been hard to adjust. Often at night Toshi would be woken up by the sound of the little guy crying in his sleep and as a result they slept close to each other on the floor, the boy clinging to his sleeve all night.</p><p>He scrubbed with force, like rubbing away the dirt and sweat could uncomplicate his life. As the stains lifted with the water he could see his reflection there. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was starting to fall from his ponytail. He scoffed at his appearance, he looked like hell.</p><p>Sougo sat in the corner of the room playing with yarn between his fingers. He was entertained at the moment and that was all Toshi could ask for. He liked the little brat, that was undeniable but they fought like siblings. More than once they had butted heads. It had never occurred to him that such a tiny body could hold so much spite. Toshirou grinned at the thought.</p><p>“Hijikata-kun!” Sougo shouted, lifting himself in an upright position.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Go die.” Sougo said with the sweetest smile plastered on his face.</p><p>“Fall off a cliff you brat.”</p><p>******</p><p>As the day passed, Toshirou felt more and more apprehensive. Like something unpleasant was just around the corner. He could sense it.</p><p>Unease settled over him, causing him to scowl. With all luck it would just be a thunderstorm.</p><p>Kondo walked in the door mere second after the mood had changed. He had tears in his eyes. Geez. This again.</p><p>“Toshiiiii!” The older man blubbered with his arms stretched out.</p><p>“I told you to leave her alone...” He deadpanned, ignoring the invitation to hug.</p><p>“But I had some nice radishes and wanted to bring her some as an excuse  to see her but she called me a gorilla stalker and slammed the door on my foot…” He weeped. “I think my toe is broken.”</p><p>Toshirou looked up at the bleary eyed man in front of him, exasperation played over his face. “Last week she caught you watching her change through a window...why would she want you to bring her vegetables?”</p><p>“You must not understand mature love Toshi, she’ll come around eventually. It’s a game, she’s just playing hard to get!”</p><p>Toshirou relaxed a bit. Hopefully this was all he was sensing. Kondo had his heart broken again and had a crushed foot to prove it. The alarm going off in his brain could be attributed to this lug limping home.</p><p>Toshi rolled his eyes in response. The hypocrisy of what Kondo had said was hilarious. “Kondo-san you're going to get arrested…I can’t-”</p><p>Someone knocked on the door right as he was about to finish his sentence. It was light, not truly confident but it was a knock.</p><p>Sougo jumped up and ran to answer the door, sprinting to make sure he got there first, sliding across the floor on his bare feet. He threw the door open with a toothy grin on his face.</p><p>“Hi!” he announced cheerfully before taking a step back.</p><p>Sougo calls to Toshi from the open door of the room he’s sitting in.</p><p>“Hey! Uh...Hijikata!”</p><p>Toshirou stood and walked to the front door, but as soon as he was in view of the door he stopped dead in his tracks. His heart palpitated. </p><p>The silver haired Kami stood in the doorway, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. Smug bastard.</p><p>Gin didn't acknowledge Toshirou at all, he didn't even turn to look at him. He pulled a small sack wrapped in twine from the sleeve of his kimono and handed it to Sougo.</p><p>“Huh? Is it for me?” The boy nearly squealed.</p><p>Gin nodded with a barely there grin. “Yes it is, open it now.”</p><p>He didn't need to be told twice. The little boy started to unwrap the object in his hands. When he pulled away the cloth his eyes lit up and his mouth hung open in stunned expression.</p><p>“Hijikata-kun look!” He shouted holding up a porcelain doll that so closely resembled his sister it was eerie, even the kimono was right. The brat hadn’t even recognized this man but took a gift from him!</p><p>Toshi stared in shock for a moment before composing himself. “Go show Kondo-san. Close the door on your way.”</p><p>Sougo sprinted away while giggling excitedly, slamming the screen behind him.</p><p>Toshirou leered at the man in front of him. He felt his stomach swallow his heart and his lip quivered.</p><p>“It's been thirty days and I’m here to take you home for now.”</p><p>“I don't want to go anywhere with you…” Toshirou quipped. “Where did you get that?”</p><p>“I had it made and bartered for it. There are others like me who do such things.”</p><p>Toshirou stood there for a moment hanging on every word to make sure he didn't miss anything with his frayed nerves.</p><p>“Thirty days was the deal. Please keep your word.”</p><p>“I don't see why I owe it to you…” He grumbled.</p><p>“Ahh, you say that but the bracelet hasn't fallen off yet has it?” The kami conesended. “It hasn't even started to deteriorate at all, not a crack.”</p><p>“A-as if I wanted to think about you!” Toshirou felt his face get hot. “Come inside so we’re not yelling in the street!”</p><p>“I’m not yelling.” The Kami grinned and The teen wanted desperately to punch him.</p><p>“Just get in the damn house!” He gestured angrily.</p><p>Gin put his hands up to show he was passive, the stupid grin never leaving his face. Toshi pushed him inside and closed the door, he grabbed the Kami's sleeve and pulled him along.</p><p>They walked down the hall, to the bedroom he shared with the little guy and shut the door quickly, barely managing to keep it from slamming.</p><p>“So tell me Toshirou, what have you been thinking about?”</p><p>“What do you even mean?” He sneered.</p><p>“I’m certain if you think hard enough you’ll know exactly what I mean.” he gloated.</p><p>A chill ran from the teens feet to his chest. He couldn't suppress the shiver he did subconsciously as he bristled.</p><p>“Shut your mouth!” The young man’s voice shook. “You know nothing!”</p><p>“Toshirou...I've thought about you every day since you left. It would be unfortunate if you were to break your promise.”</p><p>“Is that a threat?” The teen whispered. “Why do you want me anyway?”</p><p>“You're my bride. I want you by my side.”</p><p>“I thought I was a brat with a useful hole.” Hurt was obvious on Toshirou’s face. There was no bite in his voice and his lips were pulled into a frown. “You hurt Kondo-san.”</p><p>Gin scrubbed his face in his hand, letting out a shaking sigh. “I said things in anger that I did not mean. Insisting that touching me disgusted you hurt my pride. I want you...as a partner. Things don't feel the same since you left.”</p><p>Toshirou was caught off guard and all he could do is stare with his mouth slightly agape before finding the right combination of words. “Why should I trust a word you say? You let Misuba die and- and...”</p><p>“If I had the power to stop it I would but Kami dont work that way. I can only heal the land and ward the illness off.” He placed a hand on the younger man’s shoulder and looked at him with sincerity. “I can't help but want you to come home...If there's anything you want I can have it brought to you.”</p><p>The dark haired teen was thunderstruck. He felt these words pull at his heart. It made no sense but he wanted to comfort the man in front of him. He also wanted to scream and kick him. He’d never really felt this way before. The pain on Gintoki’s face melted all the resentment he harboured.</p><p>“I don't expect you to tell me you feel the same...I've survived this long alone.” The silver haired man moved his hand from the teens shoulder. “I shouldn’t have stolen your first taste of pleasure...I said some shitty things”</p><p>“Gin…” Toshirou pleaded.</p><p>“I fell for you after I held you...Pathetic right? I was jealous.” He scoffed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.</p><p>“Gin…” Toshirou tried to interject.</p><p>“I’m sorry about Mitsuba-chan...I know you liked her. If I could bring her back I would be happy to hand you over to her as a husband...”</p><p>“Gintoki!” Toshirou barked.</p><p>“Ahh...sorry.”</p><p>“I could have never been with Mitsuba, even if I really wanted to.” The teen insured. “I-I don’t...” He struggled.</p><p>Gintoki took a step forward to cup the teens cheek in his hand, resting his nails gently against his skin. Toshi felt goose bumps flare up all over the back of his neck from the slight prick of the silver haired man’s nails. He gazed into his eyes, his heart beating too fast. He felt like he was losing the ability to breath.</p><p>“You don't have to say anything...Take all the time you need if you will speak.” He said while fainting a half hearted smile, pulling his hand away from Toshi’s face.</p><p>“Gin I...I don't really dislike you.” The teen managed to utter after a moment. Even that sounded too intimate.</p><p>“Will you come with me? We don’t have to share a bed.” The Kami spoke cautiously.”I don’t ever have to touch you again…” He added in a way that let on that the thought hurt him, he tried to hide it but the way his eyes gave it away.</p><p>Toshirou timidly extended his hand forward to hook his pointer finger with Gin’s. His face flushed and he looked away. He hoped that this would be enough for the Kami to understand what he meant. To actually have to say how he felt was unquestionably off of the table lest he start crying from shame.</p><p>******</p><p>Gin carried Toshirou on his broad shoulders all the way to the cabin within the caves dripping mouth. When they had reached the hearth he let the teen climb off of him. He felt the dark haired young man tug lightly on his sleeve as they walked across the threshold together.</p><p>They were greeted by soft warm light and the smell of fresh pears and strawberries. A table had been set with saki, cups and snacks. He hasn't asked for anything to be prepared but was glad to have something waiting for him, it would make the runaway bride feel welcome. He would have to thank Hasegawa. The yokai could be romantic if he tried, despite his flaws. He had been married once after all.</p><p>They parted to take a seat at the table together. Gin smiled like a fool until it hurt his face.</p><p>******</p><p>As they drank it was easier to warm up. Within thirty minutes they were laughing and joking together. Toshirou begins to find fondness for the Kami. He could learn to love him, given time perhaps. He looked handsome as always but his eyes were sparkling in the dim lantern light and he could feel his palms sweating. He instinually glanced away when Gintoki looked at him.<br/>Scooting closer to touch the older man’s knee with his, he balled his hands into fists in his lap as he sat stiff. He really wanted to be close to him. Gin’s confession had shaken him and he was starting to want to kiss him again. Instead of suppressing it he was going to tempt the silver haired man into kissing him, then he would be able to decide how he felt.</p><p>Toshirou turned to look straight at Gintoki, his lips parted slightly like a word lingered on his tongue. He wanted to tell him that he'd thought about him too, but he suspected he already knew.</p><p>The Kami looked back at him with a soft smile. “I don't mind…” He brought his arm up, leaving his side open. “Come closer if you’d like.”</p><p>Toshirou despised Gintoki’s ability to read him like an open book. It was like he knew what he was thinking before he could make use his own mind. The older man was good at reading his mood and mostly acted accordingly. With the exception of teasing him or bullying him a bit.</p><p>The dark haired teen pinkened. The saki was starting to get him and he had a fairly low tolerance considering he rarely drank. Butterflies danced in his stomach at the invitation to be hugged.</p><p>“Wait, what did you mean when you said you knew I had been thinking about you?” His logic had finally cleared just enough to question the intentions behind the remark.</p><p>“I used your mirror to check on you three times a day.”</p><p>Toshi hid his eyes in his long bangs, not willing to look up to face the other man. If he weren't already red faced he certainly would be now, knowing that he may have been caught at least once, seeing as now he had to jerk off three times a day just to keep his sanity.</p><p>“Anything private, I didn't watch...I looked away because you would want me to.”</p><p>In all seventeen years of life had he been more ready to sink into a hole in the ground and never emerge. He wished the earth would swallow him whole. Gin had just confirmed that he had happened upon him masturbating. He had been vocal a few times and recently had started fingering himself. What if Gin had seen him? What if he had heard him? A long string of curses filled his every thought.</p><p>“Ummm, maybe i've said too much. You are at the right age so it's perfectly natural. Please don't feel ashamed. I respectfully walked away each time and let you be.”</p><p>“UUUGGHH!” Toshirou groaned while covering his eyes with his hand, his mouth stretched wide in discomfort. “Just shut up! We don't have to talk about it!”</p><p>Gin nodded with a chuckle, taking the teens hand in his. This was the first time Toshi had realized that Gintoki’s hand was larger than his. It was so annoying how nonchalant the silver haired man was when talking about things that embarrassed him to no end.</p><p>******</p><p>Eventually with enough coaxing he had let Gintoki wrap his arm around him. He now snuggled drunkenly against the soft fabric of Gin’s Kimono as he drank. It felt so good to be paid attention to like this, to have someone hold him. Kondo was a hug kinda guy but had never been open enough with him to really be comfortable with closeness like that. This was something he never knew he was missing out on until today and his chest bloomed with warmth, soothing him instantly.</p><p>The man holding his arm around him continued to drink, taking bites from a large brown pear ever once in a while. After another bite, juice trickled down his chin and Toshirou moved to plant a kiss there. He felt compelled to lean in to kiss him, the want within him was forceful and his intoxicated mind hardly cared to reason.</p><p>Gintoki made no move to kiss back for a moment, letting him swipe his tongue across his chin to lick away pear juice. Then he caught the teens lips in a soft and chaste kiss. The way he moved told Toshirou that he was holding back, trying his best to seem indifferent to the touch.</p><p>He moved back feeling discouraged by the lack of response he received. He had been so hungry to kiss two months ago he slipped his tongue in right away. The way Gintoki had grazed the roof of his mouth with his tongue made him make timid noises against his will. Frowning he tucked his head back against the man’s shoulder to hide his disappointment.</p><p>Gin nuzzled his hair with his cheek pressing a kiss to the top of his head while giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>“I’m not confident in my ability to restrain myself enough when drunk…” Gin muttered after an uncomfortable silence settled in the air.</p><p>The teen was truly grateful Gin always helped to break up the silence when he couldn't find his voice. He stared up at Gintoki with pleading eyes. He tried his best not to give how he felt away, still his brows knit together in concern. He chewed his lower lip.</p><p>The Kami put his hand under the young man’s chin to tilt his head to face him. He leaned in to kiss the stunned teen. A startled cry was muffled by the kiss he was receiving. There was more intention in this kiss. It felt more genuine. Toshirou leaned in to return it, his hunger getting the better of him. He can't let Gin think he wants to kiss so badly he can't stop himself from staring.</p><p>Toshirou pulls away to catch his breath and wipes saliva from his lips on the back of his sleeve. The older man dives down to recapture his lips and they continue to kiss for a moment,</p><p>“We should stop, ne?” The Kami cleared his throat and withdrew his arm. “You're drunk and I uh, don't want to influence you…”</p><p>Toshirou placed his hand on Gin's clothed knee and looked at him with worry. He didn't want the older man to leave yet. He stifled a groan in his throat. Since when did he want Gin to kiss him? Since when did the idea send little surges to his dick? God, he felt the arousal building in him.</p><p>“Are you...Frustrated?” Gin’s usually firm and teasing voice wavered. He was clearly nervous to assume such things.</p><p>The dark haired teen covered his face with both hands, the tips of his ears were now red. He tried desperately to makehis dick go down with his mind but so far it hadn't worked. He cursed his over eager erection. It betrayed him.</p><p>“You don't have to ask to excuse yourself if uhhh… you wanted to take care of it?”  This came out less like an assertion and more like a question.</p><p>Toshirou grunted to acknowledge that the older man had spoken. Gintoki speaking about masturbation while glancing at his tented kimono had him breathless.</p><p>“P-please dont look… I’ll leave.” His cock hardened more every second that passed. It started to hurt.</p><p>“Uh- I can if it’s easier…” He said while picking at his ear. “I can leave. I missed your lips.”</p><p>He rose to leave and toshirou reached out for him. “Wait I…” the word died on his lips as he saw the outline of Gintoki’s manhood through his kimono layers. His cock swollen.</p><p>A chill ran through toshirou as he hid his hardness with his palms. “Gintoki…”</p><p>“Sorry. I did not mean get like this but youre so fucking beautiful and I’m drunk.” He looked away before delivering the killing blow. “If I stay here any longer I’ll end up kissing you again.”</p><p>******</p><p>Gin let the need he was feeling get the better of him, he was once again kissing the young man hotly, resisting licking his lips with every ounce of restraint he had left. He was so hard from just kissing, something that a man of his age should be able to handle. There was no tongue involved either and he was still up. The little shivers and meek hums in Toshirou’s throat when he felt nice were dangerous. </p><p>Toshirou was arching his back delicately to lean into the kisses. His fist balled in the other man’s Kimono.  He bucked his hips lightly to chase any friction that might be there for him to take advantage of, he was leaking precum everywhere, making his thighs sticky.</p><p>Gintoki had had it, he was only so strong and this was touture. He probed his tongue against the flushed teens lips. Toshi opened his mouth almost immediately kissing back hungrily. It seemed it felt too good for him to pull away, and Gin was sure that if he didnt take care of his twitching cock soon he would cum in his pants. Impulse getting the better of him he grips his bride through his kimono, rubbing his aching member.</p><p>The teen groaned lowly in his chest as Gin touched him.</p><p>The silver haired man broke the kiss after pulling the teens lip. “Do you want me to touch you? I’ll make you feel good…”</p><p>The dark haired man nodded frantically in response, thrusting up to grind into Gintoki's hand.</p><p>“Don't blame me if you change your mind later.” Gin asserted with no really warning behind it.</p><p>He slipped his hand through the opening of the fabric, pulling it from Toshirou’s thighs. He ran his hand up his creamy skin, tangling his fingers in the sparse hair right above his dick, before taking him into his hand. Toshirou’s member is about an inch shorter and a little thinner but by no means is he small. He would also probably grow a bit more in the years to come.</p><p>The teen balled up against his chest as he stroked him gently but building pressure with each movement.</p><p>Toshirou moaned out in his attractive deep voice. It sent the hair on Gin’s arms to stand on end. He licked and kissed his neck, nipping occasionally. His hand picked up it’s speed the better it seemed to feel for Toshirou. His own cock throbbed, begging for release.</p><p>“Ahhhhh...Ahhnnn” Toshirou writhed under the touch, shaking as he approached his climax. His eyes rolled back in his head and his dark eyelashes fluttered slightly.</p><p>“Cum for me Toshirou…” The Kami whispered in a sensual tone while licking his earlobe. The young man came undone underneath his hand, moaning and pulling at the fabric of Gin’s kimono.</p><p>“HHHuaaaa….mmnnnnn.” He cried as he reached his peak.</p><p>Gin held him as he came down from the afterglow. He tried his best not to think of his own sticky cock. He licked the boys cum off of his fingers gladly, a smirk on his face as he did. Toshi gawked.</p><p>Toshi hurried to put his penis away. He was clearly shaken by seeing his cum licked up. Gin remembered he shouldn’t be so unreserved with the newly graduated virgin. </p><p>“Do- do you, ummm…” Toshirou nearly whispered. His eyes were wide as he stared at the ground.</p><p>“Sorry I didn't mean for you to catch me.” Gin insisted. “I’m going to leave to take care of this now…no need to wait on me.” He stood and paced quickly to another room in the cabin, maybe it was the one he’d been sleeping in?</p><p>Gin slumped onto the tatami, pulling out his leaking member and stroking it, a groan of relief came from him as he was finally able to jerk himself off. Touching Toshirou had aroused him so deeply, the voice he let out when he felt good was like a siren's lure. This brat was way too sexy.</p><p>******</p><p>Toshirou looked dumbly at the closed door for a moment, hesitating to stand and fling them open so he could watch Gintoki stroke himself. The thought of the muscular man fisting his hard cock made him shake with anticipation. He wanted to watch.</p><p>He stood as quietly as possible hearing a faint moan from the other side of the shoji door. After that he couldn't contain himself any longer. He walked slowly to the door and slid it open, walking inside with his head held down. Gin looked like he would die of fright from the sudden intrusion.</p><p>“Oi!” The silver haired Kami exclaimed while nervously waving his free hand in an attempt to make him leave.</p><p>Toshirou walked to him, kneeling less than a foot away. “I can do it too…” he murmured. His heart was jumping out of his chest, his lungs heaving.</p><p>“Are you sure you’d like to? I don't expect it…” He said while covering himself with his hand. “I’ll touch you all you want though.”</p><p>He nodded and stretched his hand forward for what felt like a year before reaching out to grip the dripping cock. He squeezed and pumped his hand at a steady pace. He could see the veins running along the length and the definition of his hips.</p><p>“Feels good…” Gin encouraged as he groaned. “You can stop whenever you want...Aaahhh…”</p><p>He tried his best to use what little experience he had while rubbing his cock. He couldn't quite fit his hand around it like he could his. Gin was a bit bigger than him and he hoped he would continue to mature, though he wasn’t sure what was normal really.</p><p>He watched a bead of precome roll from Gin’s cock and it pulsed. He was actually enjoying it.</p><p>“You practiced diligently while you were gone I see.” He teased.</p><p>In response the teen gripped him harder as he tensed up from the accusation. “It’s your fault anyway! I didn’t- I.” He stuttered as he tried to find words to fix his freudian slip. “Dammit…”<br/>“Oh? Mmmm... You haven't always been a huge pervert?” He groaned as the dark haired young man continued to stroke him in an unsure way. “Grip a little harder...that's it, Ahhhh-”</p><p>Toshirou did not dignify his taunting with a response and instead did exactly what Gin asked for. He used the frustration he felt to give the best hand job he could. He rubbed the head with his thumb and tried long tight strokes.</p><p>“Ahhhhuh... I’m getting closer, stop.” Gin moaned. “I dont want to cum on your hands...Mmnnn.”</p><p>This was the first time he had ever tried to make another person cum. He was lustful just thinking about it. He wanted to give the Kami pleasure like he had for him. He wanted to help him feel good. The sight in front of him was debauched. The silver hair man wanton, his eyes screwed shut and his body tensed.</p><p>“Let go!” Gin cried. He threw his head back in ecstasy as he came into Toshiro’s willing hand, it oozed over his knuckles, leaving a hot trail behind it. </p><p>“I told you not to keep going like that.” He grumbled as he pressed his forearm over his eyes.</p><p>The teen chuckled softly and blushed hotly. “I'm feeling kinda dizzy..”</p><p>“You're just drunk let me take you to your room.” He extended a hand to the boy kneeling on the floor. “That doesn't mean what you think it means, Gin-san isnt that young anymore. I can't do it again that fast. Enjoy it while you can I guess.”</p><p>Toshirou baulks at the frankness the Kami provides. “You know nothing about subtlety…I didnt even think of that!”</p><p>The Kami laughs while walking down the corridor, carrying the dark haired man in his arms. </p><p>END OF CHAPTER FOUR</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Something Has Got To Give</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toshirou and Gintoki are both too shy to make the first move. They waffle, but the pining is intense and very mutual.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter includes a spicy masturbation scene, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dark haired teen lies limply in Gin’s arms as he’s put to bed. It took so little for him to get wasted and his habitual blush was entertaining. Gin  was overjoyed about everything that had transpired between them. Hopefully Toshirou wouldn't mind when he woke up. Otherwise Seppuku would be the only way to respond to the shame.</p><p>******</p><p>Gintoki opened the bedroom door to check on his partner. Toshi slept soundlessly on the futon, he pulled the covers over his nose as he slept and his hair was messy. Gin lies down next to him on the wide futon using his arm as a pillow. He stares at the back of Toshirou’s head and listens as he breathes peacefully. His chest rises and falls softly.</p><p>He thinks of how the young man was so determined to come after him earlier, something he hadn't expected at all. Toshirou had seemed eager to touch him. It amazed him that this brat would have this kind of affect on him. He was so infatuated.</p><p>He resisted burying his head into the teens hair. Gin had never expected to feel this way about someone, especially a human. A male human no less. Though he enjoyed both sexes, women were his preference most of the time. This kid was something special for sure. He was more mesmerizing than any girl Toshirou’s age.</p><p>Was this what love felt like? Did he love him? Was he capable of such things? He tried to twist his head around how he felt. It was more than lust, he could be sure. But he could hardly contain his excitement and sexual need.</p><p>******</p><p>He clutched the smooth pestle in his hand, sizing it up for what he intended to use it for. He immediately felt his mouth water. He felt his need build up inside him, resting in his cock. The knowledge he was doing something scandalous in secret heightened his arousal. Gintoki never approached him anymore, always stopping before anything fun could happen. Kissing was allowed but only for a few moments.</p><p>Toshirou had never felt so desperate for contact. Coating the pestle with oil, he set it aside for a moment. He needed to open up a bit first. The oil left on his hand was perfect for thrusting his first two fingers inside himself. His dick twitched but he couldn't satisfy both at once.</p><p>After scissoring himself for a few moments, he was finally ready to put his repurposed kitchen implement into his waiting and greedy ass.</p><p>He grasped the pestle at its flared flat handle, pushing it into himself while his thighs shook</p><p>“Ohhhh...ahhhmmm….” He whined out at the feeling of being stretched wide again.</p><p>He rocked his hips back to reach his hand, taking it in a little at a time. It was the perfect size to grind into that soft place inside him. It was wider at the end than Gin was, and he felt undeniably full. His hand worked hard to push and pull the handle as he pleased.</p><p>Each thrust of the stone wand was lighting his groin ablaze. The heat pooling there scorches him, he needs release. He switched to stroking his cock, feeling himself teeter dangerously on orgasm. His hand gripped his hard flesh tightly, pushing himself over the edge.</p><p>“MMmmnnnn...ahhhh.” The dark haired teen panted after cumming into his hand.</p><p>******</p><p>A week or so passed, Toshi was allowed to see his family at least once in person. Things seemed to be going well. Gin had been as patient and kind as he could possibly be. He had apologized a dozen times but still felt guilty deep down.</p><p>Toshirou had all the space he could ask for, Gin tried his best not to seem possessive. It was a little late for that but he tried nonetheless.  As much as he longed to be closer to the brat, he couldn't force Toshi to have feelings for him. He was content, sleeping near the teen and talking with him were more than he had ever hoped for. He decided not to push his luck and ruin a good thing.</p><p>Kondo had yet to respond to the letter and the basket of persimmons the Kami had sent as an apology. He would win him over eventually. Hopefully Toshirou spoke about him fondly, that might help. He regretted his actions that day very much. He had been so swallowed up by the rage and hurt inside him, it was so unlike him to be so impassioned about another person.</p><p>******</p><p>Gintoki was not a very strong man when it came to indulgences. There was no really reason to be when his health would never be impacted. His appearance would remain unchanged for the rest of his life with the exception of his hair and nails. They grew normally.</p><p>His self control was being tested, he was sure. Toshirou could sometimes be heard taking care of himself. A pretty little moan would reach his ears and it would sound like metal screeching against porcelain. His nerves were rattled. How could he be so lustful for someone that he’d only touched twice?</p><p>Why was he so desperate to touch the dark haired teen? Toshirou had only recently begun to show him the time of day, anyway.</p><p>******</p><p>Gin was taken with him. They went everywhere together, rarely separating. It seemed like they finally were beginning to understand each other though Toshirou was always cautious. The teens mood changed toward him like the direction of the wind. He rarely warmed up enough to be touched or kissed but when he did it was splendid. </p><p>Toshirou was shy more often than not, the stereotypical teen with a crush. Tensing and avoiding eye contact. They were married technically but he still blushed like a virgin when Gin flirted and gave him affectionate looks.</p><p>******</p><p>Today the usually lazy Kami wanted to fish. He was determined to catch a fish that was valuable for magical purposes. Toshirou didn't bother to ask what for, he doubted he would understand the response anyway. The fish was teal gray color with an underbelly that was nearly black, this made it hard to spot. Toshi was less than thrilled about wading in a river to find it but came along anyway, if only to have something to do.</p><p>As they approached the river bank Gintoki stripped, letting his clothes fall in a pile haphazardly. The only place that remained covered was his shame. Toshi didn't expect this. It wasn't an odd thing to do, people bathed in the river all the time in their underwear or less for that matter. The only problem was this wasn't a stranger, this was Gin.</p><p>The teens' eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. The kami’s strong back and legs seemed to be even more defined in the afternoon sun. This unruly silver hair looked beautiful in the golden light. Shit, he thought, why did this person constantly have to have this kind of effect on him? Sometimes when he god swept up in his feelings he would be nauseated with himself.</p><p>“Are you going to just stand there or are you coming to help?” Gin called out playfully as he dashed to the river's edge.</p><p>Dumbstruck, he took a few moments to reply. He tucked the longest point of his kimono in his obi, hiking it up to the knee so he could comfortably wade in without having to be nearly nude. He wasn't really shy about his physical appearance but the thought of Gin being able to see his ass as he bent over was much too embarrassing. He used a sash from Gins discarded clothes to pull his sleeve back so they'd be out of the way.</p><p>“Coming!” Toshirou shouted back, making his way to the water. He stuck his foot in to test it, unsurprisingly it was cold. Great, he thought to himself. He resigned to his fate and stepped into the cool clear water, stirring little pebbles up as his feet landed against the sand. </p><p>Gin was clearly not shy. He was crouched low, watching the current for fish. Did he plan to just catch one in his hands? When Gin had said fishing he had thought of fishing with a pole. He hoped he could hold onto it if he actually managed to grab one.</p><p>“How big are these things?” he asked while observing the water.</p><p>“About three centimeters…”</p><p>“Huh? Three centimeters? How the hell am I supposed to catch something that small?” He sounded perturbed in his own ears.</p><p>“It’s a joke. Usually around twenty five, thirty centimeters?” He responded.</p><p>“You just love to fuck with he huh? It’s freezing in here!” </p><p>“I’m not sure, i've only done it with you once...” Toshi could hear the smirk in the Kami’s voice as he said this.</p><p>“You knew what I meant!” The teen snapped while his eyes locked on the river bed. He hurried to change the subject. “Do you have anything to bait them with?”</p><p>“Ahh, no? I didn't think about it.”</p><p>“Negligence!” Toshirou shouted to Gin with conviction.</p><p>He was further downstream than Gintoki and so hopefully he would never have to wrestle a fish. He just hoped that one would hurry and show up already, he was covered in goosebump. His feet tingle from the numbing cold of the water. Who the hell decides to fish in autumn?</p><p>After what felt like hours Gin grasps for something beneath the water's surface. He caught a fish in his hands and pulled it from the water. “No...Just a regular fish.” He let it splash back down into the river.</p><p>“Hey! You're gonna scare them all away idiot!” Toshi  asserted. “OH WAIT!”</p><p>A fish that he was sure fit the description was swimming toward him. Gim had accidentally grabbed the wrong fish. He plunged his hands into the cool water and grasped his hands around the fish firmly trying to hang onto it. His footing shifted, his feet losing their grip. He planted his feet firmly on a rock in the river bank, only to find out it was slick.</p><p>He tumbled into the lake while clinging to the thrashing fish. It had to weigh at least as much as a house cat, maybe more even. His clothes were soaked immediately as he sank. Below the river's glass-like surface. He held the fish over his head to make sure it could not slip back into the water, causing him to inhale. His lungs burned. He could see Gin’s feet under the surface, the older man turned and did his best to jog to where he was sitting on the bottom. He scrambled to get his feet under himself to stand. Instead of Gintoki plucking him off the river bank he reaches out and grabs the fish from his outstretched hands.</p><p>He could now find his balance and shoot up out of the water to a wheezing cough. His chest stings as he heaves. “You...Ass” He whispers between breathless gasps.</p><p>“Look we did it!” Gin responds gleefully.</p><p>Toshirou glared daggers, he looked like a wet cat hissing. “I could have died you bastard!” </p><p>“Don't be so dramatic, you didn't drown so it's ok right?”</p><p>“NO! It's not ok! You saved the fish before me! What kind of adult are you?”</p><p>“Age is irrelevant. Get out of the river, we're not here to swim.” He gestures flippantly, a smile in his voice.</p><p>Toshirou rose quickly to playfully chase him back to where their clothes were, only he didn't bother to look where he was going through his soaked bangs.</p><p>A root protruding out of the river's sandy bottom caught his foot, sending his forward to catch himself on his hands. He could feel grit and gravel lodging itself in his palms. He glanced down and saw blood weeping into the water. He stood slowly and exited to stand on the river bank. His shin had been impaled by a sharp rock and it bled down his foot. Oddly enough it didn't hurt until he had seen the blood.</p><p>Gin had already started to circle back with his clothes in his hands. “What's wrong?”</p><p>As he approached he saw the blood coming from his partner's palms and shin.</p><p>“I can't take you anywhere can I?” He jested, taking water into his hands to rinse Toshirou’s palms, gently picking out the stubborn pebbles. “Let's go home after this, ne? We have what he came for.”</p><p>Toshirou nodded shyly, being taken care of by someone other than Kondo or Mitsuba was odd. He was generally self sufficient, always refusing help but he had let Gin clean his wounds. He felt like a completely different person around this guy.</p><p>******</p><p>Toshirou was so glad he was in pain because he was now pressed against Gin nude back as they made their way home. It would have been really difficult not to get hard otherwise. The older man's kimono had been wrapped around him to keep him from the chill. He carried the fish wrapped in his damp clothes, it had stopped its flailing minutes ago.</p><p>“It’s really embarrassing that you have to walk home in that…”</p><p>“It’s fine, my cock is covered. What more do you want?” Gin laughed, clearly in good spirits despite the cold.</p><p>******</p><p>Gin sat the shaking boy down in front of the hearth, he pressed scrap cloth against the wound to stop the bleeding. “I'm going to need to seal this gash on your leg… I need to make a poultice and some glue.”</p><p>He went into the cabin to search for his medicinal supplies. He collected all the herbs and ingredients in a large clay bowl. He listed everything off that he would need in his head. It seemed like he actually had everything on hand, how lucky. The only thing that seemed to be missing was the pestle from his mortar. He searched high and low in his apothecary, finding nothing. He would just have to improvise. Deciding on the handle of a large metal pan to get the work done quickly.</p><p>Toshirou relined with his back to the hearth, his legs stretched away from the rug. Blood was still running down his leg, though it had slowed a bit. He was starting to warm up and it was pleasant to hear the fire crackle. His leg hurt but it was starting to become more bearable.</p><p>Gin came out of the cabin, leaving the shoji open. He knelt next to the teen and mixed his glue first, grinding down his ingredients with the heavy pans handle. “Do you happen to know where my pestle could have gone? This is a pain otherwise...”</p><p>A visible shudder surges through Toshi’s body, like a child who’s been caught breaking the rules. He grimaced in the most self incriminating way possible, diverting his eyes..</p><p>“Did you break it? It’s ok if you did. It’s not like I can't find a suitable replacement.”</p><p>“...” The teen sat there in silence, he shrank like he would have loved to run if he could.</p><p>Gin decided not to press it until he got the wound sealed. If Toshirou’s heart beat any faster he would be gushing blood again and he had just nearly stopped the flow.</p><p>After sealing the wound he went to work on the soothing mask to help with the healing. He decided he could try to press his luck once again. “Are you going to tell me what happened or should I guess? Did you hide it to be a pest?” </p><p>******</p><p>The dark haired boy wanted to shed his skin, even now he could feel his spirit just barely clinging on inside him. He wished he would just give it a rest already. What difference did it make what happened? He had virtually already confessed.</p><p>“I-I broke it…”</p><p>“Liar.” Gin accused while looking up at Toshirou with a mischievous grin. “You probably took it home with you to spite me.” He laughed.</p><p>“No! I broke it! Sorry.”</p><p>“What were you doing with it anyway?” Gin asked.</p><p>God dammit! Why did this man have to ask these questions, it wasn't good for his heart. He could feel his blood beating in his ears. He couldn’t think of a good response.</p><p>Gin seemed not to care too badly, he was diligently focused on patching him up. He applied the poultice and began to bandage him up in shredded linen. He was surprisingly gentle about it, being careful of his pointed nails when touching.</p><p>“Ahh, this might scar.” Gin mumbled.</p><p>The young man was more than happy to let the conversation die. He sighed as he finally relaxed enough to bring his shoulders down a bit. The fire had dried his hair quite a bit and he was finally warm, this helped.</p><p>“I still can't figure out why you’d need it…” Gintoki remarked looking puzzled. Maybe he thought this was a game. Like he was messing with him. Gin declared while applying balm to his ragged hands.</p><p>This had to be divine retribution.</p><p>******</p><p>Gin had to play it cool. He needed proof of Toshirou’s misappropriation of the tool before he could call him out on it. Gintoki had been alive for a while, he was by no means a celibate person, he knew what happened as soon  as he saw the shivering mess in front of him.</p><p>His chaste little bride had been giving it to himself good. It was enough that he would sometimes hear him cumming from his own hand in the later hours of the night. Fucksake. this was a cosmic irony for sure. There was no way he could imagine such a shy and prudish guy fucking himself on his repurposed ‘dildo’.</p><p>It was arousing to say the least, though he also wanted to bully the teen about it a bit. Sending Toshirou into fits pleased his need to be sadistic, though he wouldn't mind a little of that in the bedroom. If he ever even got there, he was so tired of blue balls.</p><p>On the pretext of tea, Gin took the opportunity to pick through Toshi room. He checked the cabinet with the futon, running his hands over the bedding to find lumps. He checked his drawers and his trunk. Nothing. Maybe he had hidden it outside? That didn't make very much sense though. He lifted the Tatami to look for anything that appeared to be uneven about the floor, sure enough under a cracked board lay an unfinished wood box. Jackpot.</p><p>******</p><p>“I thought you’d never come back. Did you grow the leaves yourself? Toshirou quipped, seeming to feel better now. “What should we do with this stupid fish? It’ll rot.”</p><p>In Gintoki’s sight was a lounging Toshirou in a loose overly large kimono with his hair damp in his face. His kimono to be precise. He imagined him doing the same thing, sprawled out nude underneath its soft fabric on the bed they shared after Gin had loved him well.</p><p>“All I need is the skin anyway so I’ll throw the rest out for the animals, too many bones.” Gin commented casually, filling the cast iron teapot with leaves and boiling water.</p><p>“I can do that while you make tea, give me a knife.”</p><p>“Can I really trust someone so infirmed? You may hurt yourself again and i'm out of glue.”</p><p>“I’m not helpless. I've done this a million times.”</p><p>“If you insist.”</p><p>******</p><p>Later that night after dinner they reclined on the porch looking at the crisp clear autumn sky. Stars lit up the night just enough to highlight the landscape's features in pale yellow. Leaves could be heard rustling in the wind and the far off howl from wolves echoed against the trees.</p><p>“We should go in before it gets too cold... “ Gin remarked casually. “I’ll help you up.”</p><p>He helped Toshi rise to his feet, leading him back inside and to his bedroom. He couldn't contain it anymore. He had to bring the pestle back up. It was too tempting not to. It wouldn’t be good if the brat thought of a cover story to dismiss him.</p><p>“May I sit with you for a while?” Gin asked, taking a seat on the floor.</p><p>“Well you're already sitting so…” The teen feigned exasperation.</p><p>“Ah, I’ll only bring it up once more but you have to be honest.”</p><p>“This again? I broke it!” Toshi lied right to his face, guilt radiated off of him.</p><p>“What if I told you I can locate it with my mind? I know where it is Toshirou.” He said in a mock stern voice, trying his best to be mysterious. </p><p>“T-then..? I’d like to see you try to find it.” The teen foolishly tried to call him on his bluff.</p><p>“Hmmm…. I’m sensing something. The spirits tell me… It’s under my feet!” He raises his voice in excitement.</p><p>Toshirou’s eyes would surely fall out of his skull at any time now. </p><p>He flung the corner of the tatami mat over to expose the floor.</p><p>Gintoki pressed his fingers to his temples and closed his eyes. “It’s that cracked one.”  He pointed to the board while keeping his eyes closed. He was putting on a good act considering Toshirou was trying to stand, navigating around his sore leg.</p><p>“No! Don’t!” The teen frantically hobbled to the board in the middle of the floor.</p><p>Gin grabbed him by the wrist, stilling him immediately. “Is it so hard to admit?”</p><p>“No! Quit!” He struggled against Gin’s hold.</p><p>“You can’t say ‘I used it to fill my greedy hole Gin-san.’?”</p><p>Toshirou howled in frustration, covering his ears with both hands, trying to block out the word. He was sweating.</p><p>Gin broke down in a fit of laughter then. “As though I care. I could get you something a bit smoother though, ne?” he had most definitely overstayed his welcome at this point so he walked past the red faced boy, ruffling his hair as he passed. “Goodnight~” He cooed behind him sarcastically as he closed the screen. Leaving Toshirou to bask in the uncomfortable atmosphere.</p><p>How delicious. Watching him twist and turn with embarrassment was priceless.</p><p>******</p><p>Toshirou has suffered enough mortification to last a lifetime. It takes him a good week before he can speak to the other man without reddening. This made it impossible for them to be close to one another physically and the conversations were sparse. He had clammed up completely due to the teasing, never letting his guard down less he be made fun of for his flustered reactions.</p><p>Gintoki hadn’t been harsh to him really but he still felt ashamed. He had taken property that didn't belong to him and used it for sexual purposes, how much worse could it get? Now Gin knew he masturbated with his ass, which was twice as embarrassing as being caught rubbing his dick.</p><p>There had been plenty of opportunities to get close to one another, to snuggle or touch but he was too nervous for any of it. He longed to kiss.</p><p>******</p><p>Gintoki could hardly stand it any longer. Toshirou was not only feeling good by himself but was using something long and hard to thrust into himself. He was right here! He had something long and hard, it was better in every way too. This brat was really starting to grate on his nerves. As strongly as he feels he can't say anything, approaching Toshirou would break the promise they shared. He would not initiate. He’d already fucked up once.</p><p>He thinks of how the smooth stone would look as it sank into his soft pink flesh. How it stretches him open. He thought about the way he might rock his hips against it.</p><p>He had to find an outlet for this soon because he was losing a shocking amount of willpower. </p><p>******</p><p>God this was getting away from him. How had he been reduced to this? Gintoki had corrupted him completely, going as far to change his body in the process. He wouldn't even need the damned pestle if Gin hadn’t made the place inside him throb. Every time he needed to find release he would inevitably end up touching himself there.</p><p>He fantasized about Gintoki’s hard member in his hand, he wanted to touch him again. Anxiety bubbled up his throat. What if he got pushed away again? What if Gintoki ran away like the last time?</p><p>This was way too complicated. Is this what Kondo meant by adult love? Saying and feeling completely parallel things? Thus was stupid. Adults were stupid.</p><p>He thought back the embarrassing conversation he had had with the silver haired man a few nights ago. He he really meant to imply that he would precure a sex toy for him? Surely not right? If he were to be given something like that, wouldn't it be appropriate to beat Gintoki’s skull in with it?</p><p>He took in a sharp deep breath, he had been holding his breath in an effort to dampen the anxiety. Well at least things seemed to bearable between them now.</p><p>END OF CHAPTER FIVE</p><p> </p><p>Little Dictionary:</p><p>Mortar: A stone bowl used to grind up herbs and spices.<br/>
Pestle: An oblong stone instrument that is used to apply pressure to the contents of the pestle.<br/>
Persimmons: An orange fruit common in Japan during the fall, kinda looks like an orange tomato.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ask The Hard Questions, Don't Assume Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally things heat up a bit!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toshirou lay awake in bed, unable to fall asleep. Gin snored next to him, his chest pressed against his back. His patience was getting thin. The Kami had no need for sleep but he did and couldn't get any like this. He tried his best to get comfortable next to his unwanted cuddle buddy.<br/>Gin seemed to heat seek at night, getting as close to him as possible. It was endearing in a way but it was also infuriating at times.</p><p>Toshirou sighed heavily, tucking his nose under the blanket to warm it up. Gins' breath blew against his ear. It tickled and he suppressed a shiver. He adjusts and jostles the silver haired man's head, causing him to drool down his face.</p><p>“Ugh, gross!” He moves to sit up. Wiping his face with his hand.</p><p>Gin groans in response and rolls over, his back now facing him. The dumb lump next to him could sleep through anything apparently. Toshi pushes him away with his foot. He wanted to be far enough away from Gintoki’s warm body as possible until he fell asleep again. This was apparently his life now, sharing a bed with an overgrown child.</p><p>******</p><p>Over time things became easier together. They had finally become friends, and Gintoki was able to glimpse at the young man's softer side. Toshirou loved to joke, smiled more often and was a little less aloof. Progress was slow but it was happening. He didn't get uncomfortable around him now unless there was excess physical contact or an embarrassing remark, which was met with relief. Gin had started to fear that the dark haired boy would never become comfortable. </p><p>Gin was trying his best at being genuine about his interest in him but decided to be less affront, not completely backing down but becoming less intense. Being rejected was painful enough to deal with and so he had stopped pouring his heart out. He tried his best to build platonic friendship as a foundation for them to grow upon. It was hard, that was an understatement due to the sage like patience it took for him not to take advantage of tender moments between them.</p><p>Gin reasoned that if Toshirou was willing to come after him like the night he came home, he would accept him wholeheartedly with open arms. Providing that he was sober and propositioned him first. He would return every affection two fold then. Gin was pale from anxiety any time he thought about being powerless to stop himself from touching Toshi, pushing him down and shoving his tongue into his mouth. Was Toshi just not very physically attracted to him? It had to be his stupid curly, frizzy hair.</p><p>******</p><p>Since not long ago, Gintoki seemed not to really hunger for him. He had become much less assertive recently, and was less likely to try to hit on him then ever. Toshirou had become very tense every time contact was initiated but he didn't hate it. He didn't push Gintoki away but did not reach to hold him back either. Had his reluctance in the beginning made Gin feel like giving up on him? Perhaps after all the trouble he had caused the Kami thought of him as troublesome and wasn't interested in pursuing him any longer.</p><p>He felt stupid for coming to conclusions on his own. It would be unlikely to work out well to actually ask. He got combative when embarrassed and Gin’s smirking lips didn't help. He was more than ready now to make a decision, but the way the Kami seemed to have virtually lost interest was super discouraging.</p><p>******</p><p>“So you want to go home every other month? I suppose…” Gin uttered with clear displeasure.</p><p>“Yes I would very much appreciate being able to spend time at home…” Toshi chewed at his bottom lip, using it to let out anxious energy building in him.</p><p>“Home, huh?” Toshirou’s habit of reverting to polite speech when anxious was amusing.</p><p>“That's not what I meant. I don't hate it here.” He assured the older man. “Like I said I would come back in thirty days just like our first agreement.”</p><p>“So that means you’ll be gone after these last days, ne?” Gin asks, his forehead creased with thought.</p><p>Toshi nodded meekly, like he was afraid of Gin’s reaction if he was too blatant about his happiness. This arrangement would let him see his family more often and give Kondo some time to rest, he had a lot on his plate.</p><p>“Thank you.” He spoke softly, but Gin heard him. He was certain.</p><p>*****</p><p>Toshirou sat on the floor of the bedroom combing his hair out after bathing, his legs crossed in an ungraceful position, exposing a lot of skin. Gin could be seen looking anywhere but at him, the wall next to them seemed to be very interesting to him at this moment.</p><p>“You leave tomorrow don’t you…” His voice was gruff.</p><p>“Yeah. Uhh, you could always come down the mountain if you want.” He interjects with uncertainty in his voice. He’s not quite sure if he made the right choice in saying that. He cares about how his partner feels, whether he likes it or not. </p><p>They lie next to each other breathing softly, falling asleep together in comfortable silence.</p><p>******</p><p>Gintoki was woken from his sleep by the squirming boy beside him. He blinks trying to open his eyes to see, it's too dark to tell what's happening. He can feel it though, the unmistakable sensation of someone grinding their hips against his thigh.</p><p>What was this? Should he move? That would cause him to wake up, jerodizing his chances with Toshi. He would be so embarrassed he might lose interest. Should he just let it happen and then not say anything?</p><p>A gasp came from the teen beside him who clung to the blanket in his arms, burying his face in it. He could feel his bed partners erection wettening his pajama pants. Reaching out to grab the dark haired boy by the shoulders he called to him in the dark.</p><p>“T-Toshirou…” Gin calls in a hushed shout while shaking him gently. “Oi, wake up!” </p><p>Doesn't seem to mind, he continues to lay there trying to seek friction in the air in his sleep. He groans deep in his throat.</p><p>Gin could feel the large vein in his head throb, he was being tested by some cosmic force. And by god was he losing. With abandon he shuts down his rationality in favor of placing himself between the sleeping teens slim thighs. His hot cock strained against the yukata he had worn to bed and Gintoki felt something inside him snap. The audible pop of his sanity bursting then echoed through his skull.</p><p>He moves to pull apart the corners of the soft garment, to expose his bride's length to the air. With desperation he took him into his wanting mouth, toshirou’s legs began to shake and surprisingly he didn't seem to be reacting at all. Was he really going to be able to sleep for the whole thing? The answer was no because he felt the teen reach down to thread his fingers through his silver hair.</p><p>Gintoki moaned around the length, his warm tongue pressing into a throbbing vein. “Mmmm...”</p><p>Toshirou remained silent but clung to his curls with one hand the other one was over his mouth and nose he suspected. Gasps and whimper filled the room as the boy writhed under him.</p><p>“AH...Mnnn” Managed to escape toshirou. He sounded so erotic.</p><p>Gin tries his best to touch the perfect little places that make the dark haired teen moan. He can tell he’s enjoying it because he’s hard as rock and leaking precum onto this tongue. </p><p>“M’ gonna cum- Please, gonna cum…” Toshirou moaned wantonly while rocking his hips up into Gin’s throat. He was pulling his silver hair so fiercely in his pursuit of his orgasm.</p><p>Gin latches on tightly to collect everything in his waiting mouth, saliva coating his chin.</p><p>“Ahhhnnn…Mmmnnn...” He gasped as he came. His thighs trembled at the moment of climax.</p><p>Gintoki withdrew from the teen and quickly lit a lantern to illuminate the room.</p><p>Toshirou looked at him, painting with a blissful face. He looked perfect, his nipple exposed by his disheveled yukata. His lips red and freshly bitten from holding in his noises.</p><p>Gin looked away, unsure of what to say in that moment.</p><p>“I want to try…” Toshirou whispered breathily, fucking Gintoki with his eyes. Deep blue boring it’s way into his heart.</p><p>Gin stands unmoving next to the table the lamp was set on. His hand is pressed against his pelvis, bending forward slightly to disguise his angry dick. He’s hard too. The idea of the teen willingly taking his member into his mouth, staring up at him as his head bobbed. He had never been more turned on in his life if he had to guess.</p><p>“I’m fine..” Gin insists. Putting his hand out as if to say stay away. “I’ll be back…”</p><p>He can’t believe these words are coming out of his mouth. This is the moment he’s been waiting for! This is his chance to have the dark haired boy look up at him with watery eyes and red cheeks, strands of saliva dripping down his chin. Something feels wrong though. Toshirou had to approach him on his own for him to be one hundred percent sure. No touching, sweet words or coercion. Otherwise Gintoki would always doubt the authenticity of Toshi’s feelings for him. He didn't want to tempt Toshirou into sleeping with him for the sake of getting off, if he’s not in love with him after all this time he would never be able to let go after feeling his clinging warmth wring him a second time.</p><p>“Huh? I’m like this and you're going to run away?” Toshirou looks at him with confusion, uncomfortable and fearful too by the look he was giving him. He’s already hard again, not bothering to cover himself. He was letting his yukata slump off his shoulders temptingly. His teenage stamina was remarkable and Gin would love to see how many times he could get the boy to cum before he shot nothing at all.</p><p>Without a word Gintoki disappears, practically dashing from the room. He has to get out of here. Now. If he didnt. He wouldnt be able to stop himself from fucking him, hard.</p><p>******</p><p>Gin comes home in the morning after breakfast is usually eaten. He walked inside his cottage like nothing had happened, trying to get on with everyday tasks. He’s not trying to be quiet either so it's only a matter of time before he gets confronted.</p><p>Toshirou comes into the hallway, his footsteps let Gin know immediately that he’s pissed off. He braces himself for what's to come.</p><p>“Where did you go?” The teen asks the moment they're face to face. His brow crinkling in accusation. “Where did you go in the middle of the night with a huge hard on? Who?”</p><p>“You're wrong, I didn’t go to see anyone.”</p><p>“Do you not want to hold me?” Toshirou asks with despair carved into his features, anger resting in his grit teeth.</p><p>“I can't. I just...with you…I can't.” Gin says before trailing off in thought. He’s frustrated and makes a face to match. He couldn’t think of a way to explain how he felt, he needed more time to figure that out himself.</p><p>Toshirou barks at him the moment he lets a quiet drag on. Rage causes his shoulders to rise to touch his ears, flists clenched. “If you won't hold me, there are others who will!” He declares before storming off, no doubt in tears.</p><p>He’s made a mess of things now. Gin stood there in awe of what just happened. He had barely been allowed to say anything and now Toshirou allegedly wanted to fuck someone else?</p><p>“No matter what I do it’s wrong…” Gintoki whispers. He loathes himself.</p><p>******</p><p>Toshirou makes his way down the mountain, tears rolling off of his face as he walks. By the time he reaches his home in the valley he has run out of tears and the apathy has set in. He greets his dojo family and goes to lie down, claiming not to feel well.</p><p>There was no chance that Gin wanted him now, he was sure. The way he had acted certainly made it clear that Toshirou wasn't an object of his sexual desires. He had been having a wet dream before he woke up, he could remember that much. Gin might have just been trying to get him off so he could go back to sleep. The thought made his heart sink, sadness welling in his chest. He thought he was enjoying it from the look of his erection but maybe that happened anytime he did sexy things, maybe it happened regardless of how he felt about the person he did it to.</p><p>His heart clenched at the thought of the silver haired man making love to someone else. Why should he care, right? Gin certainly didn't. He was probably caressing others the entire time they've been together, celibate but lying in the same bed at night.</p><p>His head hung low for a week, his heart hurting and heavy. It seemed like nothing could cheer him up for more than a second. He would be brought back to Gintoki immediately, every little thing reminding him of the handsome man.</p><p>Gin was supposed to be his. He had committed himself and his honor wouldn’t allow him to be unfaithful, so why could Gin’s? His eyes became blurry with tears as he lay on his side, depressed and heart sick. Maybe his body was the problem?</p><p>******</p><p>Life in the Dojo continued as normal. They had fallen back into a daily routine and Kondo had started teaching classes again. It was a good distraction. Helping with training was something he could get lost in, there was no time for personal thoughts when you were monitoring the Kids for correct and confident movements.</p><p>A distracted child watching him run through drills attempted to whisper to the person next to him. Kids of this age were terrible whisperers. Toshi could hear it clearly, and his face stung with shame. It was no secret he was the Kami’s bride and so when he came home he was often the target of gossip of all kinds. He was able to ignore it more often than not but when someone eyelevel with his waist asked how a boy could be a bride and how he took it, it was panic worthy. He expected adults to be crude and ask questions like that, but it was completely different when a child asked in genuine curiosity in front of every student he was attempting to train.</p><p>Instead of drawing further attention to the situation he continued to show them the sets they needed to learn and perfect. He felt sick to his stomach for the rest of the class.</p><p>At least when he was on the mountain no one asked ignorant questions or gossiped really. All the company there were Kami or yokai. Though it was quiet and isolated there were many good things about it. It was beautiful and the stars were bright at night unlike in the lit village</p><p>Toshirou sighed, his chest weighted with Gintoki again. He wondered how he was fairing and what exactly this meant for the two of them. It was so easy to get lost in these kinds of thoughts. Time seemed to stand still when he thought back to the last conversation they had had.</p><p>Kondo comes into the room after dismissing the kids. He’s carrying training supplies and whistling.</p><p>“Toshi?” He calls out to the dark haired teen.</p><p>“Ah! Sorry. I was just thinking.”</p><p>“You seem to be depressed… Did you two fight again? Is that what’s been bringing you down?”</p><p>The meer insinuation was enough to boil his blood. Kondo was correct of course but he hated being vulnerable, even with his most trusted friend and mentor when it came to things like this. He knew that the other man would never laugh at him or call him stupid but talkinmg about his relationship was off limits. It was already embarrassing enough for him to be heartsick without talking about it.</p><p>Kondo doesn't press toshirou, instead he tidies up and finds a home for the equipment in his hands. The silence is a relief.</p><p>“Sometimes when you love someone they will hurt you...that‘s the nature of it. You both care for eachother and disagreeing is nothing to give up over.”</p><p>Without much to say, Toshirou lets his head hang. He tries his best to hold back the frustration strangling him.</p><p>“Kondo-san…”</p><p>“Just be honest with how you feel and things will work out, i'm sure. Just tell him directly.”</p><p>This advice was a hundred percent more helpful than anything he had thought of himself. He needs to stop pushing him away and just say what he feels. The epiphany leaves him feeling invincible. </p><p>He would need to go up the mountain tomorrow to see him. The thought of wrapping his arms around his toned waist was enough to have him craving Gintoki’s warm embrace.</p><p>******</p><p>Toshirou speaks up that night as everyone is finishing their meal.</p><p>“I've decided to go back up the mountain to speak with the Kami. Once I've got everything straightened out I'll come back. Give me two days.”</p><p>Sougo pipes up as he finishes his sentence. “Why do you have to go back there? You've been sad since you came home because of that guy, right? Why else would you come home sad?”</p><p>“Well… It's complicated.” The dark haired teen offered as an explanation of sorts. There was no good way to be honest with the brat.</p><p>“Do you miss them? Is that why?”</p><p>“We have things to discuss…” He clears his throat to break up the nervousness he’s feeling.</p><p>“Do you want to kiss him?” Sougo asks with a dirty smirk.<br/>“Sougo…” Kondo chastises. “Don't ask about personal affairs.”</p><p>At this exact moment, as if summoned by the sheer thought of him the silver Kami appears. Toshirou cannot see him through the door but he can tell it's him. He can feel it. With great apprehension he steps forward to open the latch.</p><p>“You…” Toshirou spits out as he looks the silver haired man up and down, inspecting him through a crack in the door. He hesitated to open it completely and instead leered at him with a toothy grimace.</p><p>“Toshi- Hey listen.” Gin spoke up clearly afraid he’d close the door again.</p><p>Toshirou had started to close the door but flung it back open after hearing Gin use a cutesy shorter version of his name. “Were not friends, so don't call me that!”</p><p>“Let me explain, you can't just decide everything on your own!” He let out a dramatic sigh. “Can we please have a conversation? I need to talk to you...”</p><p>The dark haired teen perked up at the last sentence. He hated to get his hopes up, preferring to remain pessimistic. </p><p>“Fine…” He resigns opening the door further. He walks ahead of the other man, leading him to his small bedroom, the most private place he had to offer.</p><p>“Look… I can’t touch you. If I do it’ll be too late for me to accept that you don't feel for me like I do for you…” He let his arms hang limply by his sides. “Toshirou I love you, and I need to know you feel the same. I will not do anything until then, and I need you sober.”</p><p>“I don't know… I don’t know.” He panicked, threading his hands through his bangs to cup his face. “Why do you expect me to know what that feels like? I don't get it!”</p><p>Gin glances down to the floor, letting out a deep breath. “Answer me after tonight…”</p><p>“And what exactly is that supposed to mean?” Toshi interjected, questioning his motives. The Kami had outright said he wasn't planning to be with him until he got his answer.</p><p>“Otsukimi…” Gintoki spoke up after a moment</p><p>“You? Otsukimi? I never would have guessed you were the type…I dont think Sougo would sit quietly for that and Kondo-san is going with the woman he’s stal- uh, I mean courting...”</p><p>“I invited only you...”</p><p>“Then what's the point?” The teen asked, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>“....” Gintoki smirked.</p><p>“Oh…” He understood now, was this supposed to be a date of sorts? This was definitely not what he had expected. </p><p>“I’m going to find supplies, the sun sets in two hours so be ready.”</p><p>Wait, if this was supposed to be a date, shouldn't Gin ask if he wants to go instead of just telling him to be ready? He would have said yes anyway probably but that wasn't the point.</p><p>“Ok, I’ll be here then. You’ll need another layer of clothing though, it’ll be cold.” </p><p>Why did he bother to say all that? What was he, this man’s mother? Why should he worry about Gintoki’s comfort?</p><p>With a sickeningly sweet smile the silver haired man departed leaving his nerves frayed. Fuck. Time to go dig for his haori and some thicker tabi.</p><p>******</p><p>Gintoki seemed to fly up the mountain, passing their familiar cave in favor of a higher place. The lights from the town below illuminated the valley, making for a stunning view. The moon was huge from here, silvery and beaming. Every star twinkled in the crisp, clear sky. It was unlike anything Toshirou had ever seen before.</p><p>Gintoki lay out blankets on the cool grass, making himself comfortable.</p><p>All the dark haired teen could do was stare off into the valley, taking in how small everything seemed.</p><p>“This is amazing…” Toshirou was frozen in awe.<br/>“I usually come alone every year so it's nice to have someone else here…” Gin smiled with his eyes. “There should be a bunch of offerings on the steps of the shrine when we get home too, usually saki and tsukimi dango. Sometimes chestnuts too.”</p><p>“Wait, are you the Kami of the mountain or the moon?” Toshirou joked.</p><p>“The mountain obviously… It’s just a kind gesture to bring good fortune to the people of the village.” Gin bragged, putting on a smug face.</p><p>“If only they knew you like I do, you’d never get free food again.” The teen dramatically rolled his eyes, while taking a seat too.</p><p>“Oi, I’m not that bad am I?” The silver haired man sighs, acting hurt.</p><p>“Sometimes.” Toshirou calls his bluff.</p><p>“Hmmm…” A dirty grin appears on his face, he reaches out to press his palm against Toshirou’s knee. “Still you lust for me.”</p><p>“Shut up you bastard!”</p><p>The words were mostly for show and they both knew it, more importantly, Toshi knew it. He couldn't deny it anymore. If he had ever said something to imply he did, Gintoki would think he was possessed.</p><p>Gin rattles around with the basket he carried up the mountain, the clinking of dishes polluting the quiet. He unpacked everything, spreading it out across the blanket. As far as Toshirou could tell it was all sweets.</p><p>“Wow, you were serious about not drinking…This is the only time I've seen you eat something without a saki cup in your hand.”</p><p>“Just eat something already, you're too noisy.” The Kami remarks gruffly while chewing on a sticky white mochi.</p><p>“And anyway, do you think they send you the offerings in respect or because they know you like them?”</p><p>“It's free sweets so who cares?”</p><p>“I’m glad you're immortal because your diet is grim.”</p><p>“That’s the second time today that you've let on that you care whether I live or die. It’s sublime.”</p><p>“Of course I care… I wouldn’t be here otherwise.”</p><p>The world goes still as the conversation dies. Gin takes his hand, threading his fingers through his. His hand is warm and Toshirou looks at him in the dim light, he’s smiling faintly while holding the mochi skewer between his lips.</p><p>He knew what he needed to do, If he were close to Gintoki then he could experience the glow that he suspected may be love. Pushing dishes out of the way he sat close to the older man, leaning against his arm in an attempt to nonverbally demand to be snuggled. Gin wrapped his arm around him, pulling him close to his chest.</p><p>When he was next to Gin he felt more naturally than he ever had in his life. He buried his face in the silver haired man’s shoulder. The warmth of the hug and the indescribable smell of his partner made his head light. It was hard to be honest without liquor pulling the words from his lungs. He could force himself to say and do things with the courage he gathered from feeling the pleasant buzz.</p><p>He places a coy kiss on the older man’s collar bone, wanting to kiss but not ready to ask. He can feel his breathing speed up just by thinking about it.</p><p>“Ask for anything, and it's yours…” Gintoki whispers in a heady voice. He could always tell what Toshirou was up to, no matter how cool he played it.</p><p>Toshirou tugged against the collar of Gintoki’s kimono making his mouth accessible.</p><p>******</p><p>Toshi kisses him hard, inexperienced and excited. The teen licks Gins bottom lip, asking to taste more of him. The silver haired man is all too ready to allow it. He lets Toshirou lead, letting him twist his tongue around his, exploring eachothers mouths.</p><p>Toshirou is clinging to his clothes, balling his hand in them for lack of experience with what to do with them in times like these. Gin sucks the dark haired boy's bottom lip between his teeth nipping it lightly. Toshi is eager to lean into the kiss and moan deeply. It probably felt good, but it wasn't a love confession. Nothing could go farther unless he had an answer.</p><p>The teen pulls away from the kiss, breathing heavily, his lips red and wet. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, looking up at Gintoki with pleading eyes.</p><p>Gintoki reaches out to cup his face, he can't see him blush in the dark but he can feel the way his face heats up. He strokes his thumb across the teens soft skin.</p><p>“That’s all the contact I can handle right now… I can't go on like this without an answer.” His voice is low and soft with disappointment.</p><p>“I-I still don't know for sure…. All I know is I want to be by your side until the very end. Why can't I be with you just because I don't know what love is supposed to feel like? I-I want you Gintoki…” Toshirou sounds almost drunk from his shaky breathing and nervous gasps.</p><p>That was enough of an answer for the Kami. He recaptured the dark haired brats lips and held his close, bringing him into his lap to sit. He breathed in sharply in surprise from being made to straddle Gin’s strong thighs all of a sudden.</p><p>“Gin-” Toshirou gasped when he sucked on his lower lip.</p><p>“Love you…” Gin grunts while rutting his stiffening cock up against the cleft of the teens ass.</p><p>The boy shivers against him. His eyes closed tightly with his eyebrows drawn up in pleasure. He grinds down against Gintoki then, reciprocating the need.</p><p>The silver haired man slips his cold hand under Toshi’s kimono, dragging his fingers across his pert nipple, his claw like nail running over it lightly. He was so hungry to kiss but he wanted to suck the pink nubs into his mouth and tease them.</p><p>He snakes one of his hands between their bodies to fondle his lover. The teen was impressively hard.</p><p>“May I touch you?” Gin requested as he trailed biting kisses down Toshirou’s slender neck.</p><p>“Touch me” Toshirou moans out in the sexiest voice Gin thinks he’s ever heard. This is the first time that the younger man had tried to initiate, even asking him for physical affection.</p><p>******</p><p>He bucks up against the hand resting over his throbbing and sensitive member. The pressure helped to relieve some of the pain he was feeling from the lack of stimulation. Being held close while being stroked and ground against was enough to finish him.</p><p>“Let’s go home…” The dark haired boy says in a small voice.</p><p>“Not a soul can see you.” Gin remarked while twisting his nipple again. It was too dark to really see his face but there was no doubt that he was enjoying this very much.</p><p>“What if the noises echo?”</p><p>“I suppose you’ll need to keep quiet, ne?” Gintoki captured his lips again, tugging at his obi to loosen it. The full moon illuminated Gintoki’s silhouette, making him look even more otherworldly.</p><p>“D-dont take my clothes off!” Toshirou yelps in surprise.</p><p>“I thought you said you wanted Gin-san? How can I make that happen with your body covered? Only I can see, I promise.”</p><p>The teen submitted, leaning against Gintoki’s chest again and allowing the Kami to undress him.</p><p>“Just please go slow...Not like the first time.” Gin can feel the teens heart thumping against his chest as he says this.</p><p>“Anything you want, ok?” Gin reassures.</p><p>“If- If that’s really how it is then...can I lick you?” Tshi asks, hiding his face by burying it into his shoulder.</p><p>“You never have to ask, do it whenever it strikes you. As often as you please.”</p><p>“Dirty old man…”</p><p> </p><p>“As long as you’ll still lick my dick, I don't mind being called an old man.” The Kami chuckled at his own joke.</p><p> </p><p>LITTLE DICTIONARY:</p><p>Tabi: Traditional Japanese socks.<br/>Haori: Kimono jacket<br/>Otsukimi: Moon viewing ceremony celebrated with sweets and outdoor picnics. Offerings are often put out for the moon kami/spirits.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Good Things Take Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well this is the end for now! I'm playing with the idea of making this a three part series. Let me know your thoughts!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gintoki stripped the boy of his layers one by one. Each billowing garment falling in a crumpled pile. Toshirou was covered in goosebumps from the chill caressing his skin and it made him sensitive to the touch.</p><p>“It’s cold.” The dark haired teen remarked, a suppressed chill running through him. </p><p>“Not for long…” Gin promised, a smile in his voice.</p><p>He draped his overly large kimono over the teens shoulder loosely before working to remove his remaining clothes, exposing his muscular chest. His member stood proudly between his legs but he ignored it.</p><p>He pulled Toshi against him again, kissing him passionately. The teen whimpers into the kiss, reaching out to caress his partner's red cock with his cold hand. Gin can’t help but gasp as the brat takes him into his hand, stroking experimentally with his thin icy fingers.</p><p>“Good…” Gin grunts while rubbing his lover's thigh to assure him, he makes little half circles with his thumb.</p><p>Toshirou grows bolder each time Gin lets out a pleasured noise, and soon the brat stroking him at a delicious pace, applying just the right amount of pressure.</p><p>“Whenever you're ready, I'm ready for your mouth...” The silver haired man moaned, trying to coax the boy into moving farther along. He was impatient and desperate now that the boy was nude in front of him with a hard on.</p><p> Toshirou breaks the kiss to breath, slumping down to bite Gin’s collar bone. He pushes himself back with his heels and lies down on his stomach in front of the older man. He’s not very graceful about it, trying his best to get in a comfortable position. Gin feels the blood rush to his lower body when Toshirou sprawls out on the blanket, placing his head above his crotch. He can see the firm curves of his ass and the bow of his back. </p><p>“If you don’t like it then...uh, just tell me...what I should do, ok?”</p><p>Gin hums in the back of his throat in response, he is glued to the glorious image in front of him. He couldn't look away from his lover even if he wanted. </p><p>Toshi leans down slowly running his unsure tongue over Gin’s slit. He kissed the swollen head , licked a stripe from the tip to his balls then took the angry head into his mouth. He let his hot breath caress Gintoki’s manhood. It seemed to take forever from where the Kami was sitting but he knew the young man was trying his best. The teen sucked lightly at first, running his tongue over every place he could reach trying to find the good spots.</p><p>“Yeah like that… Deeper.” Gin asks, patiently stroking the younger man’s head as he licks him. He’s being very gentle, like he’s afraid to commit to any one movement. </p><p>“You're doing fine, don't worry so much… Think about what I did with my tongue to make your thighs shake…”</p><p>The dark haired teen sunk lower onto Gintoki’s throbbing length. He covers his lips with his teeth and tries his best to maintain suction, moving his head up and down in causious bobs. His dark hair framed his face beautifully and his eyes glazed with tears every time it touched his throat. He looks better now than anything Gin had fantasized about. He burns the image into his brain, studying every little detail.</p><p>Toshirou moaned around him after a moment. Maybe the weight of his cock in the teens mouth aroused him? He had asked to do this after all. The thought made his cock throb. </p><p>As the night drew on, the moon rose higher in the sky and more of their surroundings were visible. Gin could see Toshi’s pupils blown wide with lust as he worked him over, his cheeks pink and his nipples hard.</p><p>“It seems like you're really getting off to this… Do I taste good?”</p><p>“Mmmhhh--hhhnn--” Toshirou moaned with his mouth full, sending little vibrations straight to the older man’s spine.</p><p>“Are you touching yourself?” Gin inquired, amusement in every word. He had suspected he might be since a little while earlier, was he enjoying giving head so much that he was needy for touch?</p><p>He pulls the boy's mouth off of him gently when he gets no answer, watching as a strand of saliva connects the two. He held the air starved and gasping boy's face in his hands, staring at him intently. He looks so perfect like this. Debauched with wet and swollen lips.</p><p>“Shall I help?” This is less of a question and more of a taunt. Gintoki can tell his ‘chaste’ little bride was most definitely touching himself. Touching himself while swallowing around him to be more precise.</p><p>The teen rose slowly to sit between Gin’s spread legs, thighs touching. “No, don't. I want to do it until the end…”</p><p>“We will, don't worry. I won’t stop when you cum just once…I plan to keep going until your balls are empty.”</p><p>******</p><p>Toshirou blushed hotly. His lips felt raw and his eyes felt wet. </p><p>He had been dreaming of taking the other man back into his mouth again after Gin had awoken him with a wake up blowjob of sorts. It had been more intense than any other stimulation he had had, though being taken was even more rapturous. His hand had nothing on Gintoki’s hot and soft mouth, his lover's tongue had nothing on being sunken into by his thick cock.</p><p>Gin lies down flat on the blanket on the grass. He reaches his arms out for Toshi, grasping at the air.</p><p>”Come, this will be much more fun.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Put your knees on either side of my head, lower your hips and sit on my face.” He points to the lower half of his face.</p><p>“How am I supposed to do that? My crotch would be.... What for exactly?” The younger man looks shocked by the request.</p><p>“Trust me...” Gin sighs lightheartedly. He used his clawed hands to motion to either side of his head, the way he moved was seductive. “I think you’ll like it.”</p><p>******</p><p>“Relax for me…” The silver haired man begs while laving the boys twitching entrance with his hot tongue. He watched the globes of the teen ass bounce back against his face as he pleasured him. He can feel Toshirou rocking back against his tongue softly for more stimulation.</p><p>He probes against toshirou’s entrance with his tongue, delving into him. Toshi groans in surprise as the soft wet muscle slips into him suddenly. The silver haired man grabs his hips and grinds him against his eager tongue, pressing into the younger man with it.</p><p>“Ahhh- Feels weird.” Toshirou gasps as Gin slips his slick tongue inside him.</p><p>Gin hums in assurance, caressing the back of his thighs with his rough hands.</p><p>The teen writhes frantically, his breath now shuttering. He thinks he knows what comes next and his hole is already throbbing and clenching from thinking about it. He can't wait to be filled with Gintoki’s fingers again. His hand wring together out of anticipation.</p><p>The older man’s fingers tease him, opening him up to prod at his entrance. At a torturously slow pace, he dips his finger in just to pull it out again, rubbing gently in a circular motion at the rim. Toshirou couldn't stop himself from panting all the while, sighing heavily when Gin didn't venture as deeply as he wanted.</p><p>“How impatient. We have all night… The rest of our lives.”</p><p>It was true. Now that the air was clear and everyone's intentions were laid bare, the future seemed bright.</p><p>“It hurts…” The teen whines, he’s been like this for quite a while now. He leaks a drop of warm precum onto Gin’s chest, he’s overly hard and the head of his member is starting to turn a purple color.</p><p>The older man thrusts a finger into Toshirou’s clinging heat instantly, wiggling slightly to open him up. Just as he adjusts, getting comfortable with being stretched, Gin is sliding another finger into him. He can feel lust pooling in his stomach, he feels like he might die if Gin stopped touching him for even a moment.</p><p>“You're so tight... “ The older man moans while biting into the cleft of his ass just enough to make the teens hips jerk forward.</p><p>Toshirou cant bother to feel embarrassed by the silver haired man’s lewd talk. He’s too busy being fucked on Gin’s fingers, his vision blurs as tears well up in his eyes from the pleasure. Gintoki is pressing against the little place inside him, grinding into it. Toshi moaned loudly, his voice becoming higher with the less restraint he possessed.</p><p>From here the Kami had a wonderful view. His lover was grinding into his fingers as he licked his entrance. Toshirou had long since stopped touching himself in the front on his orders and it was paying off splendidly, He was so close to pushing the dark haired boy to over the edge from having his prostate milked.</p><p>“Gin- Gin, wait! Wait!” Toshirou cries as his whole body tenses, shivering as his toes curl. He moans loudly, his voice pitched high from his impending release. “My stomach feels hot--” </p><p>“AHHH-haaaa!” The teen shakes curling in on himself as he cums virtually untouched. A dribbling stream of milky liquid burst from his neglected member, it twitched miserably against his abdomen. He felt no relief in his groin, it’s still heavy and his balls ached. He needed to let it out completely.</p><p>“What a beautiful noise...” Gin remarks while helping the younger man off of his dripping chin. “...so talented, you're already cumming just from your ass..”</p><p>“T-the front…It hurts.” The teen nearly moaned, sitting up on his knees with his thighs spread. He pressed his hand against it firmly to relieve some of the unbearable pressure.</p><p>The silver haired man rolls over onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow. His smirk is predatory and his pupils are huge. “You want me to let you spill your seed? I’ve only just started to play with you…”</p><p>“...” Toshirou shuttered, a pearl of liquid oozing from his slit. His fingers clenched the blanket beneath them.</p><p>The Kami pushed the younger man onto his back, pulling his hips forward and taking in the sight of his pink and stretched entrance. He doesn't hesitate, taking Toshi’s hardness into his mouth all at once until the hilt. Toshirou covers his eyes with his arm, muffling his sounds again, he’s sweating lightly and his chest is dusted with a light blush. Gin circles the head with his tongue as he sucks his partner into his mouth. He runs his teeth along his lovers shaft lightly, making him shutter. Gin can tell he’s dangerously close even though they had just barely gotten started.</p><p>“Can’t- I can’t…” Toshirou twists and writhes, his toes curl. “Gin! I’m-- fuuu-aaaahhhhhh...haa”</p><p>The young man’s member throbs with release, Gin’s mouth is filled with the teens thick cum. There's so much he must swallow some of it, otherwise it would leak from his mouth. The euphoria he got from seeing the dark haired boy's face twist in ecstasy sent a surge of pleasure to his groin, watching him cum while his lips were locked around him made him painfully hard again in no time. It was a completely indescribable feeling. He thought to himself that this was the peak of all sexual gratification, making the slim teen bow his back and moan was just as good as any form of pornography he’d ever seen.</p><p>Gintoki let's Toshirou’s seed drip from his mouth onto his waiting palm. He strokes himself eagerly, getting ready to take the man beneath him. This time he would have him on his back so he could no longer hide his face. The Kami longed to see his expression as he was thrust into.</p><p>“Can I put it in?” Gin asks while propping Toshirou’s calves against his chest and shoulders.</p><p>“Kiss me…” The dark haired boy pleaded, throwing his arms around the silver Kami’s neck.</p><p>Gintoki bent forward to kiss the heavy lidded teen, running his hands through his ponytail. They kissed eachother hungrily. Toshi accepts his tight embrace and his heart swells. He presses his bare body against his to be as close as possible.</p><p>Toshirou’s eyes well with tears of frustration. “Hurry…”</p><p>Gin rubs the head of his cock against his twitching hole. It gripped him as he pushed his hips forward, like it was sucking him in. He had to take a moment to breath before going further, it would be embarrassing for him to cum quickly.</p><p>“Toshirou-” Gin moans breathily as he seats himself inside completely.</p><p>Toshirou chokes out a shuddering cry as he’s filled again. Gin is so thick, causing dangerous amounts of friction against his walls. The pace is slow and careful as Gintoki holds him close. The older man bends down to run his tongue over the dark haired teens nipple.</p><p>Toshi cries out from the sensation of the bud on his chest being licked gently. He couldn't help but to move back against his partner's steady thrusts when something felt particularly good. All of his senses were overwhelmed by being filler, his special bundle of nerves being pressed against and rocked into.</p><p>“Do you want me to fuck you harder? You're grinding your hips back against me.”</p><p>“Fuuu- Ahhhhnnnn…” All that can come from his throat as he’s lost in the pleasure is shuddering groans.</p><p>“Dammit…nnnmmm” Gin curses, the face the man beneath him made was enough to drive him over the edge regardless of his experience. He was flushed, crying out and clinging to him.</p><p>“More…”</p><p>He reached between himself and his lover to grip Toshi’s member. He rubs in long strokes, giving the boy just enough stimulation to make him squirm.</p><p>“No...!” The teen yelps as he’s taken into the Kami’s stroking hand. He spasms inside, becoming tighter as Gin touched in the front.</p><p>“Don’t say no...It’s ok to let go.”</p><p>“Mmmmnnn-- I’m close…You haven't even once.”</p><p>“Shhhh...Let me take care of you.”</p><p>The teen’s eyes roll back in his head as he cums all over his chest and stomach, coating Gin as well. His mouth hangs open as he growls as his release hits him.</p><p>“G-Gintoki- Gintoki-- ahhhnnn!” His usual deep voice, velvety with desire.</p><p>“You're squeezing me....It’s so tight inside…” Gin shudders, rocking his hips into the clinging heat. He picks up the pace, feeling himself get closer to the edge. He tries his best to contain himself but the way the teen’s hole feels is too good. The canal wrapped around him wringing him for everything he’s worth.</p><p>Gintokis sucks Toshirou’s bottom lip into his mouth, nipping it lightly.</p><p>“Can’t wait to fill you up…” The silver haired man groans as he begins to thrust more erratically. His dick melts and.</p><p>Toshirou cums again as Gintoki continues to hunt for his own chance to finish. He nearly screams upon being pounded into again, his over sensitive soft spot now swollen. It’s intense, a violent shake goes through his body. By now all that leaks from him is clear fluid as he cums for the fourth time in the span of two hours.</p><p>“Haaaa! uhhhhhhnnn…” </p><p>He can feel the heat inside him from where Gin came inside. It feels warm and he can't help but to press his fingertips against his lower belly.</p><p>******</p><p>Toshi wakes up sometime later in the bedroom the two shared. Gin smiled down at him in his sleep, like a child watching a puppy dream. Instead of saying something he reaches out for the older man’s hand, entangling their fingers.</p><p>“Gin…” The older teen whispers in a groggy voice. “Come here…”</p><p>The other man bends down to be closer to him, with a confused expression. Toshi kisses him, threading his fingers through the back of the curl mop of silver hair.</p><p>“Can you tell me now?”</p><p>“Tell you what?” Toshirou stretches, a yawn forming in the back of his voice.</p><p>The kami shifts where he sits, his smile turning into a tight line.</p><p>“Just say it once”</p><p>The younger man smiles brightly, joy filling his sleepy eyes.</p><p>“I love you Gintoki…”</p><p> </p><p>END &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>